Accidental Switch
by Myra109
Summary: Percy and Fred Weasley have accidently switched bodies. They have to pretend to be each other for who knows how long and they'll learn a few things along the way. Fred will learn that Percy as not as perfect and confident as he seems and Percy will learn that even Fred has weak spots. Rape, self harm, bullying, etc.Warnings before chapters, takes place in CoS
1. Experiment gone wrong

"Fred, you boil the newt eyes, I will cut the ginger root. Then we can add our... special ingredient," George Weasley told his twin with a michevious smile.

"Sounds like a plan, Georgie," Fred agreed, tossing the newt eyes into the cauldron with a loud BOOM! Suddenly, there were footsteps coming down the hall, stomping the ground angrily. George quickly tossed in two ingredients, and began to stir, wildly.

Their door burst open to reveal their sixteen year old brother, Percy, standing there with a beyond mad expression. "I don't know how you two never sleep, but there are other people in the house that would like to wake up before noon tomorrow! Go. To. Bed!" The redhead went to slam the door when George noticed the cauldron's contents bubbling in a suspenseful fashion.

"Um, guys, hit the deck!" With that, the concoction blew up, and although George ducked under his bed in time, Percy and Fred were a few seconds too late. The mixture of green, red, and purple splattered all over the two teenagers, and they fell to the ground, dazed.

"Ow, what the hell?" Percy's voice mumbled from the floor near the doorway. George was shocked; Percy wouldn't cuss if his life depended on it. Through the fog and steam that had clouded the room after the explosion, the more sensitive twin saw his older brother stand up, leaning against the wall.

"Watch your language!" Fred's voice snapped from the floor as he too began to stand only to slip on the spilled potion and tumble to the ground. "Ow!"

"Hahahaha!" Percy laughed, pointing at Fred through the fog. Okay, that was strange; Percy never laughed at somebody for something like that. In fact, Percy hardly laughed at all.

"Um, Perce, are you feeling alright?" George questioned, his brown eyes widened slightly in shock of his elder brother's behavior.

"Why are you calling me Percy, George? I'm Fred!" The teenager exclaimed. "Did you hit your head on the floor or something?" George slowly shook his head, his worry increasing by that second as he pointed at a mirror standing near the door.

Looking at him with a confused gaze, Percy turned to face his reflection and screamed so loudly that you could hear several bangs as their siblings and possibly their parents fell out of their beds. He turned to leave only to run into Fred, who shrieked also. The two leapt to their feet, staring at the each other more distressed than George had ever seen either one.

"Why are you me?" Percy yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his younger brother.

"I don't know! Why don't you answer that question; it was your potion, Fredrick!" Fred yelled right back.

Percy suddenly whispered, "Oh my God."

"What?"

"The ingredient, the other ingredient. George, where's that text book?"

"Wait, you two read?" Fred asked with true shock written across his face.

"Of course we read," Percy replied in a snippy, agitated voice as he tore apart their room in search of a textbook. "Where do you think we get all of our potion recipes? Ron?"

Fred nodded, deciding that that was reasonable, while biting back a laugh as he remembered the time that Ron had tried to cook and wound up nearly burning their house down. Now, his parents didn't let Ron near stoves; hell, they were nervous about him taking potions in Hogwarts.

"It's over here," George supplied, handing Percy the textbook, who began flipping through it rapidly until he came to page 319.

"Okay, here it is."

Yet before Percy could finish, the door was opened by their sleepy father. "What is all the screaming about, boys?"

"Um... Nothing!" all of the boys yelled in unison.

Yawning, Arthur waved his hand and said, "Alright, then, get to bed soon and no more explosions." With that, he walked off towards his bedroom. The three siblings looked at each other and shrugged. Well, okay then.

"Alright, so that spare ingredient George and I put in," Percy said, "is called DNA cromozone."

"DNA cromozone! That has several dangerous side effects. What is wrong with you two? Are you trying to kill somebody?" Fred snapped, quietly.

"No, it was just an experiment. Now, here's what the paragraph says. The use of DNA cromozone can cause several problems within the body, but most are reversable. The side effects of DNA cromozone use are a change in personality and/or physical appearance, mental disorders, particularly multi personality disorder, bipolar disorder, or schizophrenia, or disease. Some of these diseases/health issues include leukemia, brain cancer, and high blood pressure. In extreme cases, a person may suffer amnesia or switch bodies with another person. People rarely die from the use of the product, but rather die from the aftermath."

"So, wait a minute," George broke in. "Are you saying that you two switched bodies?!"

Percy and Fred nodded.

"No way."

"Come on, George ask me something only Fred would know," Percy (or was it Fred?) told his brother.

"Fine, what do I want to name my future kids?"

"For a girl, Roxanne, and for a boy, you wanted to name him Caleb until you lost a bet with me and now, you have to name your son Fred."

"Did you two really make a bet like that?"

"Don't you know us, Perce? We've made hundreds!"

"Should've known."

"Wait!" Percy- no, Fred!- gasped. "It's says here that if two people were to switch bodies, there's an experimental potion to reverse it, but it's never been tested, therefore no one knows what will happen because of it, if anything at all. And on top of that, the potion take at least 4 MONTHS to brew!"

"4 months? You've gotta be kidding me!" George complained, collapsing onto his bed.

"Look, we can pull this off. No offense but I think all three of us here know that out family and friends aren't the most observant people. It's the professors at Hogwarts that we have to worry about because if they notice something off, they'll tell Dumbledore and he'll tell Mum and Dad," Percy in Fred's body reassured them

The other two nodded, still not totally convinced. "Okay, so here's the plan..."


	2. Sharing Pieces

warnings: language, hints of rape, self harm

Percy awoke early as usual, staring at his ceiling with his blue eyes wide open. Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Percy got ready to stand and go over to his bookshelf to get a book. When he reached to grab his glasses, he noticed a few things. One, his glasses weren't there, yet he could see perfectly, which was strange because Percy was only a small step away from being totally blind. Two, snoring came from the other side of the room as George continued to sleep. What...

Then, it all came back to him, the realization hitting him like a frieght train. Slowly walking over to the mirror, he took in his appearance. He had Fred's brown eyes and his hair was a shade lighter, bordering on orange whether than being auburn. His skin was a few shades darker, seeing as Fred chose to play outside while Percy stayed in his room. His pajamas consisted of a gray shirt and red pants speckled with yellow star shapes and his feet were bare, touching the frigid floor. Turning, he looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

4:19 AM.

Fred would never be up this early, so he laid back down on the bed and tried to sleep.

"AHHH!" George bolted awake when he heard the scream. He turned and saw Fred-no Percy- thrashing in the bed, his body lathered with sweat. The fourteen year old leaped off the mattress and began to shake Percy awake.

"Percy, Percy, wake up! It's just a dream!"

The older red head snapped awake with a weak cry, tears slipping down his pale face. "I-I'm sorry I woke you up, George."

"It's okay, Perce. What were you dreaming about?"

A shiver ran through Percy's body, and when George placed a comforting hand on on his brother's shoulder, Percy jumped.

"Shh, it's okay, Percy, you don't have to tell me."

Suddenly, a scream sounded from down the hallway. Both of the boys jurked at the sudden noise and then, they looked at each other. "Fred!"

The siblings dashed down the hallway, side by side, towards Percy's bedroom. Bursting through the door, George collapsed into the bed, trying to sooth Fred in Percy's body awake.

"C'mon, Freddie, it's just a dream." Fred let out a sob as he slowly sat up.

"G-Georgie, it-it was so horrible. There was so much blood, so much death. Th-they kept telling me t-to kill myself and I-I kept telling them no and th-then, D-Dad was there and th-the entire f-family said that th-they didn't w-want me. Th-then, they j-just killed me!" Fred began to sob and George held his best friend. They were so distracted that they didn't see Percy pick up a textbook from that he bookshelf and beginning to scan the paragraph.

"If two people switch bodies, it is possible for them to share dreams, thoughts, and emotions."

They turned to look at the elder. "Excuse me?" They asked in unison.

"That's what it say here, so sorry, the dream might be my fault."

"How is it your fault?" Fred asked, trying to slow his breathing.

"I have that dream all the time, and when we switched bodies, I wound up sharing that dream with you."

"Wait, Y-You have dreams like... that... all the time?"

"Yeah, you got one of my best dreams, so let's just hope that's as bad as they get."

"You've had worse dreams that that?!" Fred gasped. Percy nodded.

"Not to break up the moment; we will be discussing this later." George stared pointedly at Percy standing in the doorway. "But, why didn't anyway come to find us when you two screamed?"

"Because they're outside," Fred answered, gesturing to the window. Sure enough, their family, plus Harry, we're outside in the yard.

"Okay," Percy said, "Lets go outside, but remember, we have to act li,etc each other."

"So, basically, act stuck up and arrogant," Fred laughed.

Percy rolled his eyes before turning and returning to the twins' bedroom to get dressed, George following.

' _If only they knew why I act that way,"_ Fred thought, then stopped. Where did that come from?

Percy said that they could share thoughts, but why had Percy thought-

Auddenly, Fred stumbled back as a vision entered his brain. _Five year old Percy stood beside a small bed, crying his eyes out in front of a man with black hair and dark eyes( **AN: First one to guess who it is gets a character of your choice in the story).**_

 _"Shh, shh, it's okay, kid," the man whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you, but the men out there will, so you have to stop crying." The redhead sniffled, but did as he was told. "Okay, you need to hide. Come with me."_

 _He led Percy over to the vent, magiced the door off, and gently placed the small, thin child into the space, sandwiched between two silver walls._

 _"Now, don't make a sound, okay?" Percy nodded and the man magiced the door back on before exiting the room. A few moments later, three more death eaters walked into the room. One, he recognized as Lusious Malfoy, the man that his daddy had warned him about, and there were two others that he didn't know._

 _"There's someone else, I know it," Malfoy told the others._

 _"Well, where would they be, Lusious?" One of the two people asked the blonde._

 _"Well, I don't know, but find them!"_

 _Several moments later, someone saw Percy's carrot top trough the slots of the vent door. "I found them," One of them said, magicing the door off of the wall. Tears slid down Percy's face as one of the men dragged him from the small space._

 _"You'd be a Weasley, wouldn't you?" Malfoy asked with a wicked smile. Percy didn't respond. "You look just like your weak, pathetic father."_

 _"Don't talk about my daddy that way," Percy snapped without thinking. He shut his mouth quickly._

 _SLAP! Malfoy's hand made contact with Percy's face, leaving the beginnings of a bruise behind._

 _"He's very pretty, you know," One laughed, running his hand over Percy's cheek and chuckling as the red head jurked away, scowling._

 _"Agreed," the other smiled. "Malfoy, what do you say we have some fun, aye?"_

 _"Have at 'em boys, but only if I get to go first." The blonde grabbed Percy by the collar and began to yank his clothes off, one article at a time. Luckily, the image began to fade before Fred could see what would occur, but not before, he heard Percy's loud scream._

When the image disappeared, Fred Weasley was left, sitting on the floor with a blade pressed against the wrist of his brother's body. And, honesyly, he didn't know how he got there.


	3. Not Knowing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape, or form. But don't worry, my plans to steal the characters are almost complete... I mean... nothing!**

Warnings: language, self harm

Percy felt a tingle on his right arm and something warm and wet and familiar oozed down the skin. Facing away from George, he slowly lifted his sleeve and brown eyes widened at the sight of the cuts appearing on his wrist, staining pristine white a beautiful crimson color. A smile began to grace his face at the twinge of pain that he had longed for, but then, he frowned when he remembered that this was Fred's body. So why were there freshly made cuts on _his_ arm?

 _If two people switch bodies, it is possible for them to share thoughts, dreams, and emotions._

The statement echoed in his mind. He'd wanted to cut, so what if that urge were to go to Fred? Oh my God.

Ignoring George's bewildered expression, Percy raced from the bedroom and down the hall. Damn, he loved to cut, but if Fred got addicted to self harm, he'd never forgive himself.

"Fredrick Weasley! Put that blade down this instant!" The younger redhead spun to face his brother, a razor blade pressed against the skin of his forearm and causing blood to well within narrow valleys. Water falls were pouring down the teen's cheeks as he stared at the shorter boy with a guilty look gracing his face.

"I-I'm sorry, Percy. I-I don't know what happened. I just..."

"Shh, I know, Freddie." Percy knelt beside his sibling, pulling a red shoebox from under the bed and opening it. From the inside of the package, he withdrew a small black towel and began to dab at the injuries. "Okay, Freddie, all of this may hurt a bit, but don't worry, I'll try to be gentle."

Percy wiped the blood from his brother's wrist, revealing the cuts themselves and several scars and older slits on the surface. He rubbed some antibiotic cream on the marks before wiping them down once more and wrapping his arm in bandages.

"Alright, Fred, clothes wise, wear long sleeves and long pants. Never go swimming, never wear pants that are above the knee, and never let your stomach or waist be exposed."

"You've been doing this for a while, haven't you, Perce?" Fred whispered, a bitter smile upon his lips.

The red head slowly nodded. "Since I was nine."

"Nine?! How did we never know?" Fred exclaimed in shock.

"Well, Freddie, I've never exactly been the center of attention!" Percy snapped.

"I'm sorry, Perce," Freddie apologized, looking at the ground.

"It's okay, but we better get downstairs. Mum and Dad are going to start worrying."

"You know," Fred observed as they began to walk down the hall, "It's been- what- three to four years since I've heard you call them Mum and Dad."

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me. Call them mother and father because if you suddenly start calling them Mum and Dad, they'll know that something's up," Percy informed him.

"Got it."

"Geesh, you two decide to sleep in, too?" Bill, who was visiting, laughed.

"Yeah! But, don't you go laughing at us. I remember you slept until noon once, Billy!" Percy chuckled with a slight smirk. Fred stared at him in surprised, wondering when Percy became such a great actor.

"Actually, William, I have been up since six AM, checking my potions homework and reading. Something all of you should do more often.," Fred told him, stiffly and watched as the group rolled their eyes at his arrogance. Wow, that hurt. Was this how Percy felt every time the twins did it? He'd have to ask him sometime.

Percy sat beside George, slouching in a very Fred-like fashion, while the other boy seated himself at the table and cracked open a book. Time went by before Charlie, who was also visiting, asked if they wanted to play Quidditch. Harry, Ron, and Bill agreed, but George gasped, grabbed his twin and elder brother by the wrists and dragged them inside. Looks of confusion followed the trio.

"I just realized! Percy doesn't know how to play Quidditch!" George whispered, knowing that any of their relatives could be ease dropping.

"Look, George," Percy said, calmly. "I can play Quidditch; I just prefer books over sports. Now, let's go. Harry and Ron'll be spying on us momentarily." Percy strolled outside as a puzzled Fred and George followed him. "Well, guys, what are we waiting for? Let's play!"

They hopped on their brooms while Fred frowned, wishing he could join them as he watched them soar into the air.

Percy actually could play, surprisingly. He hit almost every bludger sent his way, more than Fred and George hit during one game combined! Even their family was dumbfounded at Percy's performance on a broom.

"Kids, lunch!" Their mother called. The group landed and the first thing Fred does was approach Percy. A grin stretched across his face, quite rare for the stuffy prefect. He looked as if he'd just had the time of his life.

"Okay, Percy, how the fuck did you do that?"

"Fred, I've been sneaking out to play Quidditch with my friends since I was seven." Percy walked away, starved after a long game as a Beater, and left Fred staring after him suprised.

How much did they really not know about Percy?

* * *

 _AN: Next chapter, the family gets suspicious of Fred and Percy._

 _Poll: who will find out about the switch first?_

 _*Bill Weasley_

 _*Arthur Weasley_

 _*Oliver Wood_

 _*Harry and Ron_

 _The poll lasts until Monday. The characters will find out about the switch in order of the amount of votes. First, second, third, and I might do the fourth. Please vote!_

 _PS: does anyone have any ideas for me? I am having writers block; thank you!_


	4. Suspicions

warnings: language

AN: THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER JUST TO GIVE A LITTLE IN SIGHT INTO HOW THE FAMILY IS NOTICING THE CHANGES IN FRED AND PERCY

* * *

*** **Arthur** ***

I knew the moment that the twins and Percy stepped outside that something was wrong. A father ought to know his own children, but a person that really knew them would be able to tell.

Fred didn't seem to have any differences, but if you looked closely, you could tell that something was off. When he seated himself beside George, he sat a little farther away from his twin than he usually did. They were typically attached at the hip, but now, Fred moved a few inches away from George and when he first sat down, he kept great posture before slouching. When a smile graced his lips, it almost never reached his eyes.

Percy suffered more differences than his brother did. The red head smiled more often when his son almost never smiled, much less one that lit up his blue eyes instead of leaving them dull. Although it was great, it was strange. Rubbing his wrists and looking longingly as his brothers played Quidditch, something wasn't right.

Also, the twins and Percy communicated more often than they ever had before. What the hell is going on with my children?

*** **Molly** ***

Something wasn't quite right. Fred and George weren't causing mischief. Fred's smiles were fake and dull, forced even. Percy looked brooding and lonely, yet occassionally, his sapphire eyes would lite up with excitement.

I'm not that close to the twins. I love them, but I'm the disciplinarian; Arthur's their friend. George was being very secretive and him and Fred hardly spoke the entire day. No pranks, no jokes, no explosions. This wasn't right; the twins weren't supposed to be quiet or calm or secretive, unless they're playing a prank on somebody.

Percy is an entirely other story. I've always been close to him because he was my miracle child. Every child came easily except for the third. After Charlie was born, I tried for three years and had two miscarriages; the doctor told me if I had one more, I would never be able to have another baby again. That's when Percy came. As Percy grew up, I saw him become withdrawn, be left out, and I always held a soft spot for him.

That's why I knew when something was wrong. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't him. His grins lit up his blue eyes and he slouched until he noticed that someone was watching and quickly straightened his back. Percy stared longingly at the game of Quidditch and talked with the twins more than he had all month. Typically Perce ate like a bird but at lunch, he gobbled down two plates full of food while Fred couldn't eat more than half.

What was going on?

*** **Bill** ***

Wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! This is wrong! I know that I act like I'm over reacting, but what would you do if your brothers starting to act like the polar opposites of themselves?!

Fred was actually polite and his brown eyes were missing their sparkle that made Fred... Fred. He hardly talked to George and couldn't eat more than half of his lunch. He didn't even play Quidditch like he normally did; sure, he played it with passion, yet he didn't play it with the same strategy or teamwork as usual.

Percy was beaming, his blue eyes twinkling with a michevious glint that didn't fit the studious book worm. He looked longingly at the Quidditch game, yet refused to join in, and he ate like a horse. This wasn't right. He was acting like... no, that's not possible, Bill, push the thought out of your mind.

But, it would make since why they were acting like polar opposites because Percy and Fred _were_ polar opposites.

No. And with that, I pushed the thought away.

*** **Charlie** ***

Will somebody tell me what the HELL is going on? Bill's been deep in thought, our parents are staring at the twins and Percy with concern, and George was all secretive. As for Fred and Percy...

Fred wasn't smiling or joking. He was more independent and so much more focused. I'd never been close to Fred or Percy; Bill was my friend in the family. Yet, I knew when they were acting differently. It just wasn't in Fred's nature to be quiet or still or polite, so what the fuck was going on?

And Percy was happy. Percy hadn't been cheerful for as long as Charlie could remember and his eyes were beautiful and twinkling. So full of love and mischief.

Charlie tried to convince himself that he liked this new Percy, but he didn't succeed. He wanted his brother's back to normal. Or as normal as the Weasley family could get.

*** **Ron** ***

I've never really liked Percy or Fred. Percy was too stuffy and bossy, yet some of Fred's pranks were bordering on cruel. Still, I loved them and I knew when something was wrong with them. I guess it's like a sixth sense to know when something's wrong with your family. You get this bad... feeling in the pit of your stomach that causes anxiety to spread like a fire.

Fred was frowning. It wasn't natural for Fred to be sad or attentive or withdrawn.

It was weird that Percy was grinning. It was weird that he was so social and laid back.

I'm not a genius, but I'm not stupid. Something's wrong.

*** **Ginny** ***

I'm young and naive, but I know my brothers. Fred isn't quiet, Percy never smiles.

Fred eats like a horse, Percy like a bird.

Fred smiles, Percy frowns.

Fred shines, Percy darkens.

Fred's the sun and Percy's the moon. A lion and an owl. A tree and a flower.

They were so different and now, they seemed to have flip flopped places. I loved them and I didn't want them to change.

My brother's have always protected me. Maybe it's time that I returned the fever.

*** **Harry** ***

I don't know Percy or Fred well. I know that Fred's the joker and Percy's the book worm. Fred's easy going and Percy's stuck up. Fred breaks the rules, Percy enforces them. But that's really all I know.

Now, they're acting different, more like each other than anything. I look at Ron and I know what he's thinking. We're going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 _AN:_

 _Polls are up until Monday: who will be the first to find out about the switch?_

 _*Bill_

 _*Arthur_

 _*Oliver_

 _*Harry and Ron_

 _Also, I got a comment about the question in the second chapter. There was a character in the memory and I told you guys that if you guessed the characters identity, you get a character of your choice in the story. I've only gotten one guess, but unfortunately, it was wrong. Don't worry though, I'm going to give you all a hint. Percy reminds the character of someone important to him._


	5. Fire Burning

**Diclaimer: I have emailed JK Rowling a hundred times, but she still hasn't answered me back! I guess this means I still don't own Harry Potter. Dang it!**

* * *

Warnings: memory of rape, PTSD

"Well, kids, ready for Hogwarts tomorrow?" Arthur Weasley asked, awkwardly, which seemed to break everyone of their stupor. Up until now, they'd all been staring at Percy and Fred, trying to find out what was going on with the pair and they both seemed glad when everyone stopped eyeballing them.

"Of course, Dad, why wouldn't we be?" George replied with a nervous laugh while looking the third eldest and his twin, causing everyone's suspicions to escalate. "Ow! Jeesh, P-Fred, that was my foot!"

Bill's eyes narrowed; he could've sworn that George had almost called Fred Percy. Looking at the expression of his father's face, he knew that he wasn't the only one that had noticed the slip up.

Fred chuckled, "Sorry, Georgie, I thought you were Perce!"

"So you were going to step on my foot?" When Fred nodded, gleefully, Percy went on muttering about "the immaturity and idiotic ways of his brothers." Atleast one thing was normal around here.

"Ginny," Charlie changed the subject, "ready to learn some magic?"

"Yeah!" And then, Ginny began babbling on about how excited she was to attend Hogwarts but Arthur was more focused on the twins and his third son.

"I'm sorry that I'm a little nervous, okay!" George hissed, "I mean, if our parents find out, they'll think what we're doing is too dangerous and you may never get back to normal."

"Well, George, they're sure as hell going to figure it out if you keep hinting at it!" Percy whispered with a slight glare. That was one of Arthur's biggest hints because Percy wouldn't cuss if his life depended on it.

"Yeah and can you imagine what would happen if this got out? We'll either be seen as mutant freaks, stupid idiots, or science experiments!" Fred growled. Huh, Fred thinking logically, that's a new one.

"Ok, we'll discuss this later. If anyone hears us talking about this, they'll surely find out. So everyone just shut up."

"Jeesh, we need to switch you two back, you're even starting to talk like Percy!" George exclaimed. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm especially looking forward to Charms. Finally, I can use something useful to get back at the twins for breaking my doll two years ago!"

"Are you still obsessing over that, Gin-Gin?"

"Shut up, Fred!"

"I'm George!"

Arthur tuned out the conversation, too deep in thought; what did George mean? Why would he say that Percy was talking like Percy?

* * *

Oliver knew that something was wrong the minute he woke up at exactly 12:39 AM on Sunday. He felt this tingling sensation in his hands and feet, along with a burning flame that spread through his chest and stomach. He felt pain ignite in his scar on his upper right arm. Oh, he remembered how he'd gotten that.

*Flashback*

 _When Oliver was thirteen, he had a nightmare. He'd been standing in the corridor near the potions classroom. Crying reached his ears followed by low grunts and moans and the soft pleading of a familiar boy made anger swell in Oliver's heart. Eyes flashing, he stomped around the corner, ready to knock out the bully that was beating up Percy this time, yet when he reached the scene he stopped dead. Being a thirteen year old virgin, even the groans of pleasure didn't give him a hint of what he'd see._

 _He turned the corner into a dark alcove and saw a teenager, maybe sixteen or seventeen, violating his best friend. The red head sobbed, begging for him to stop, yet the sick bastard wouldn't listen. Oliver started to run towards them, but then, he woke up abruptly._

 _Leaping out for his bed, Oliver had raced over to Percy's canopy, only to find it vacant. Feeling that fire in his gut, just as he would three years later, he dashed from the dorm, not caring if he was caught or woke up the entire castle. When he finally reached the alcove, it was straight out of his dream, grunts and moans and the soft pleading for mercy. Stomping around the corner, he yanked the teenager off of his friend and began to punch the living daylights out of him. He vaguely felt a pain in his upper right arm, but he was too busy torturing the bitch to notice. When the guy passed out, the athlete picked up the bleeding red head and carried him up to the dorms, where he laid him down on his bed._

 _His sobbing finally calmed down enough for him to speak, Percy whispered, "You're hurt."_

 _"What?" Oliver glanced at his left arm, still tingling, and was suprised to see blood soaking his sleeve. "To tell you the truth, I really didn't notice."_

 _"It's all my fault!" Percy gasped making Oliver jump. "If I hadn't broken the rules and been out past curfew, he wouldn't have grabbed me. If I was such a slut, he wouldn't have... he wouldn't have..." Oliver embraced Percy, cradling his friend in his arms._

 _"No. It's not your fault, Percy, it's his, now come on, we have to get to the Hospital Wing."_

 _"No!" Percy shouted. "No one can know!"_

 _"Percy..."_

 _"NO! Go to Madam Pomphry and tell her that you were attacked, but please, Ollie, don't tell her how he hurt me." Percy broke down into tears._

 _"Ok, Percy, ok." Oliver never forgave himself for not telling anyone about what happened to his best friend. He went to the infirmary, told them he'd been attacked but and never seen the guy's face, and had gotten stitches. A scar formed on his arm, yet Percy never recovered. Percy had nightmares and PTSD; he still had t_ hem. All _because Oliver hadn't gotten him help._

*Flashback over*

The fire wasn't nearly as bad as back then, not even half. But, still, Oliver knew. Something was wrong with Percy.

 **AN: polls are up until Monday: who will find out about the switch first?**

 ***Oliver**

 ***Arthur**

 ***Bill**

 ***Harry and Ron**

 **In the 2nd chapter, a character was mentioned and the first one to guess his identity gets a character of your choice in the story. Hint: Percy reminds him of someone important to him.**


	6. Fine Line

_I know whose going to find out about the switch first. Read the chapter to find out. Read and Review please. I welcome good reviews and flames; both make me a better writer. Thank you._

 **Disclaimer: I have tried everything. Money, fame, power, but nothing can persuade JK Rowling to hand over Harry potter. But, can you really blame her?**

 _Warnings: mentions of domestic abuse, bullying, homesexuality, slightly graphic rape_

* * *

September 1st. Some believe it's the best day of the year, others the worst. For Fred and Percy Weasley both, it was the latter. They stood on the platform, unsure of what to do. They'd stuck together for the past few days, but now, they were splitting up. If the two sat together, people would get suspicious, but if they sat seperately, they could slip up.

"Okay," Percy sighed. "Find Oliver and sit with him. That's what I do every year. Don't go anywhere near people besides Oliver Wood and Penelope Clearwater. Don't freak out if she kisses you. Stay-"

"Wait- kisses me?" Fred exclaimed, incredulous.

"Yeah, she's had a thing for me for the past year."

"Why?" Fred laughed and at Percy's frown, he immediately stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like her. She wants me wrapped around her little finger. We actually did go out for a while and she would be really demanding. Call me clingy, call me ugly, do whatever she wants or you get hit."

"She hit you?" Fred's voice was laced with absolute rage. "I'll kill her."

"No, you won't. I broke it off with her months ago. Besides, I don't like... her kind. I'm sorry, that sounded a lot more offensive than I meant it to." Percy blushed, looking down to avert his eyes.

"You don't like Muggleborns?"

"I like Muggleborns, Fred. I don't like... I can't say it."

"Girls?" Fred asked, cautiously. When Percy nodded, the younger red head placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Percy. I'm not against that and no one else in our family is." The elder didn't look convinced. "When did you find out?"

"I found out when I was in my forth year. It was the Winter Dance and I remember having these dreams and thoughts about this guy. The night of the dance, I asked to talk to him out in the hallway and I... I kissed him. He slapped me and called me the q word. Then, he stomped away. Before I knew it, the whole school knew. It's faded out since then, but the haters still haven't forgotten." Percy was trying to hold back his tears.

"Percy... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, now you do, Freddie. I'm sorry I'm pushing my problems off on you."

"Percy, I've been in your body for almost a week. You can't really avoid it and I can't avoid doing it to you," Fred smiled, but it was that sad sort of smile. The one that you grin just to stop yourself from sobbing.

Percy snorted. "Look, Fred, my problems aren't bad, but what problems could the most popular jokester in the school have?"

Fred's smile dropped. "A lot more than you think, Perce. A lot more than you think."

A loud whistle caused the pair to jump as the last call for the train echoed across the station. The two boys scurried off, racing to their friends before too many questions arose.

"Perce!" A hand clamped on his shoulder and Fred turned and grinned at the Quidditch captain.

"What's up, Oliver?"

The boy's hand moved from his shoulder to his forehead. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he stared into the sapphire orbs and Fred stared right back.

"You're not Percy," Oliver suddenly said before dragging the shocked person into an empty compartment.

"What are you talking about, Oliver? Who else would I be?" Fred asked, pushing his trunk onto the rack.

"Well, one, Percy could never push that trunk up there; he'd always need help. Two, Percy never uses slang. The 'what's up' made it clear that you are not my best friend. Three, Percy cannot hold eye contact. He stares at you for five seconds, then looks down. Way it's always been. Finally, you're too laid back to be Percy. Way too laid back. In fact you remind me of..." Oliver stopped. "No way."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong... Fred." The athlete smiled slightly.

"Good 'cause I was getting wor-" Fred froze. "How did you know?"

"Look, Fred, I don't know you well, but I know Percy better than he knows himself. I know things about him that even he doesn't know about. I can get him to smile when his own parents can't do that. And Fred, I don't need to know the whole story, but for whatever reason, you need to pretend to be Percy for a certain amount of time. I can help you. George can help Percy and I can help you because trust me, you'll never pull it off without help. Do we have a deal?" Oliver explained. The younger collapsed into a seat, slouching as he held out his hand.

"Deal."

"Alright. First lesson to being Percy, don't slouch. Sit up as straight as you can and be polite. Be somewhat bossy, but protective over others. Ron, Ginny, Neville, any bullied victims. You can't be worried about having friends or having fun. You worry about the rules and other people, never yourself even though it may seem like that's all you care about."

Fred straightened, puffing out his chest slightly and said, "Thank you, Oliver. I appreciate your assisstance during this time of crisis."

Oliver smiled. "That's the Percy I know."

Fred grinned, but then, the compartment door slid open and there stood three Slytherins. One of them was a burly guy with buck teeth, tan skin, and greasy black hair that flopped into his frosty blue eyes. The second was a handsome blonde with these green eyes that seemed to pull you in and wouldn't let you look away. Finally, an average looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes, standing out on his white as a sheet skin stood in the back. They all wore their robes, black, white, silver, and green, with spotless dress shoes.

Fred suddenly felt self conscious in his blue sweater and old kackies, but that did not make him any less angry. "Compartments taken. Leave."

"Ooh," the buck toothed guy, Flint, he remembered, chuckled. "The little freak is standing up to us. You better watch your tongue because if I recall, we have information on you. One word and you'll be known as the school slut, weasel."

"Whore. Best fuck I've ever had," the blonde laughed. Fred shivered; that laugh was pure evil. But, what did he mean? "We better go before the candy witch throws us from the train again. She doesn't care about you, weasel. She just finds us loud and annoying. Kind of like you, actually."

They left, their laughter carrying down the corridor, and Fred felt his breathing pick up. Someone shook him, but he was already in the grasp of another flashback.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"What's the wittle weasel doing out so wate?" A familiar voice giggled, almost insanely. Fred turned and saw the blonde Snake standing there without a shirt and his jeans were unzipped. "Wanna have some fun?"_

 _"Leave me alone!" Fred snapped, taking a step back._

 _"What's the fun in that?" Then, Fred was on the ground, his back screaming in shock as it hit the frigid dungeon floor. He began to scream, but then, a hand was over his lips. Blood ran through his teeth as he bit the skin of the guy's palm. "You fuckin' bitch!" A slap echoed through the empty halls._

 _Fred heard rustling and he struggled harder._

 _"Bite me and you're dead." Then, Fred was no longer in his body. He was standing a few feet away, watching as the blonde lowered his jeans and forced his... area into his brother, Percy's, mouth. The red head cried and Fred could only watch as the Snake touched his brother and penetrated him, ignoring Percy's begs for it to stop. Then, Oliver Wood yanked the blonde off of the Weasley and everything faded._

 _*Flashback over*_

Fred found himself staring into the chocolate eyes of the said boy, his brother's savior. Maybe it was a hallucination. Maybe both of these visions were his imagination, his paranoia. Maybe the whole ordeal had caused the fine line between reality and fantasy to be blurred. He had to make sure.

"Oliver... was Percy... raped?"


	7. We all have our Secrets

Previously on Accidental Switch

 _"Oliver... was Percy... raped?"_

* * *

 **Warnings: eating disorder, bullying, mentions of rape and self harm**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Oliver didn't move. He didn't speak, didn't twitch, just stood as still as a statue.

Then, he finally whispered, "Yes."

That's when Fred broke down. He balled and sobbed for the brother he had teased, the brother he had ignored and left out. "H-How many t-times?" The red head choked through his tears.

"Percy's told me about three, but I don't know what to think. After all, being raped isn't something that most people easily admit."

"When?"

"Percy told me that he was raped by three death eaters at the age of five or six. Then, a man assaulted him in the woods after he stormed out of the house when you and George teased him. Finally, I walked in on that blonde Slytherin forcing himself on Percy during fourth year."

"Why didn't Percy ever report it?" Fred shouted, his sadness and guilt escalating to anger. The boy watched as the sportsman flicked his wand at the door with a sigh, whispered silencio, before turning back to him.

"Shame, I guess. Threatened him or his family. You heard Flint; if this gets out, Percy's the bitch of the school and I'm not exaggerating. I would have reported it myself, but Percy made a deal with me. He'd stop cutting if I didn't tell anyone."

"And you believed him? Well, guess what, Ollie? He didn't stop!" Fred yanked up the sleeve of his sweater, revealing an array of narrow slits that couldn't have been made more than two weeks ago. Brown eyes widened at the sight and the burly teen collapsed into a seat, burying his tan face in his hands.

"What do I do, Fred?" Oliver mumbled, trying not to cry.

"Well, Percy needs help. We need to tell someone." In the back of his mind, Fred wondered why he was so calm, but he couldn't find an answer. Maybe he knew it already.

"Okay, but you two need to switch back first. Only Percy can tell anyone what happened," Oliver muttered, looking up. Chocolate met bright chestnut. "Fred... do you ever think that... this happened for a reason?"

Wrinkling his brow, Fred questioned, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Percy switched bodies and now, you're finding out all of these things that took me years to discover. Why was it you and Percy? Why not you and George or him and Percy? What if this happened for a reason?"

Fred chuckled, nervously. "Never pegged you as a person for all of that deep destiny stuff, Oliver."

The athlete rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Fred, what if this happened for a reason? Percy read this book once and he told me that this girl had her life all planned out until something happened that changed her life, her destiny, her future. Then, she wound up meeting her best friend and if it weren't for that person, she would have been killed on the quest that she was completing. He asked me if I believed in destiny. I said it was just a bunch of bologna, but then, he looked at me and told me that I wouldn't always feel that way. Things happen that change the way you look at yourself, others, your values and beliefs, everything. That was the day he told me that he was raped. Fred, what if this is one of those things?"

Fred shrugged, laughing again, but raw fear was shown in his eyes as he pondered Oliver's story. If he'd found out all of Percy's secrets, or at least the ones he knew about so far, then did that mean that Percy would find out his secrets too?

For the first time in a long time, Fred Wealsey felt truly afraid.

* * *

Nerves crashed over Percy like waves. Fear twisted his stomach into tight knots a she walked alongside George, but he forced himself to smile and look confident like his sibling always did.

"Fred, George!" A voice called out from behind the twins. They turned and Percy recognized Lee Jordan, a scrawny African American prankster that hung it with his brothers, running towards them. "What's up?" He held out a fist and Percy and George both met it with equally clenched hands.

"Nohing much. What's up with you, Lee?" George asked with a grin.

"Quidditch, food, sleep, what else can I say? Oh, gosh, dear summer," he held a hand to the heavens as if praising the clouds above, "why must you leave? We love you." Then, he slouched back down as if dying before laughs bubbled to the surface. "So, Fred, what'd you do?"

"Pranks, jokes, food, what else can I say?" Percy copied Lee with a raised eyebrow. The trio chuckled while finding a compartment and settling on an empty one near the back of the train.

For several moments, they all just joked around while the train's wheels rumbled beneath them. The eldest felt surprisingly happy and care free and he began to act so much like Fred that George gave him strange looks.

"Oi, weasles, Jordan!" A voice snapped from the doorway. They turned and found a boy with a black mop atop his head and dark, deep blue orbs. He was thin but muscular and fairly handsome wearing Ravenclaw robes. "Being annoying as usual?"

"Shut up, Keller!" Lee shouted and that's when it clicked. This was Kyle Keller, Ravenclaw with a temper, often in detention for bullying. He'd teased several students, but Percy never knew that he'd bothered the twins.

"Sticking your ugly noses into other people's business? Or maybe shoving your fat asses in everyone's faces?"

"Using your squeaky voice to irritate others again, Kyle?" Percy snarked, then stopped as George's eyes widened. Where had that come from?

Kyle stepped towards the shorter and glowered into Percy's brown eyes with those hypnotizing blue eyes, now blazing with anger. A cruel smile graced his handsome features, and he said in a hushed voice, "I'd be careful what you say, bastard, because no one cares. And no one ever will. So watch your mouth, weasel. You'll never have a chance at love, or even pity love, with an attitude like that." Then, he turned and swept out from the room.

Percy turned to George and was stunned to see his face red and tears in his eyes. That's when he remembered that this was Fred's body, not his own, so that meant that... Kyle was bullying Fred. Then, it happened very suddenly. A twist in his gut, a sob bubbling forth.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom." Then, Percy bolted from the compartment, ignoring Lee and George calling him back. He raced into the bathroom, where he locked the door and knelt before the toilet. Pain ignited in his throat as his fingers were shoved down his throat of their own accord. The strong smell of vomit filled the room and the burn of bile filled his mouth and esophagus. Why had he done that?

Images filled his mind.

 _Stuffing food into his mouth at the speed of light... kneeling before the toilet to puke it up..._

 _Taking pills, diet, diuretics, laxitives, anything to lose weight..._

 _Picking at his food, watching as everyone else ate freely..._

 _Passing out... exercising... don't eat... weigh himself... sleep... repeat._

Percy made a sudden realization that made him want to throw up again, but this time in guilt, not as a part for his routine.

Fred had an... eating disorder?


	8. New Professor and Side Effects

**Warnings: hints/mentions of self harm and eating disorder, language**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Bold= book**

 _italics= thoughts and book chapter name_

undelrine= book title

 **Read and Review! Thanks!**

* * *

The train hauled itself into the station with a screech, nearly throwing some of the students from their seats. The red heads and their friend, Lee Jordan, were oddly silent as they departed the Hogwarts Express. They'd hardly spoken since Keller had invaded their compartment and Percy had run off.

"Guys, here's a carriage. Come on," Lee said as he stepped into one of the carriages. Percy and George followed him.

"Fred, are you okay? What Keller said really shook you up," Lee asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Lee. I have the flu and that confrontation with Keller didn't help anything," Percy said, rubbing his watery eyes. "Thanks for the concern though."

"Well, stay away from me. I think we've finally out grown the whole twin fection thing, so I don't want it," George laughed, waving his hand. Percy smiled. He remembered when Fred and George had the 'twin-fection', as their mom had called it. It was when one of the twins would get sick and the other would have it within half an hour of the other and to this day no one knew how it happened.

"Okay, Georgie."

"Did you hear that there's a new professor?"

"New professor?"

"Yeah, he teaches Ancient Runes," Lee informed them, " which we're being forced to take this year."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" George questioned, irritated. He wasn't very good with reading and he'd heard that Runes was a hard class.

"I don't know, but I want to meet the new professor," Percy said.

* * *

Fred and Oliver rode in the carriage in silence until Oliver finally said, "Did you hear about the new Ancient Runes teacher?"

"No. By the way, why are they making us take that class this year?"

"It's an experiment. They're seeing how taking different classes affects others, so how will taking Ancient Runes affect Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, etc.? That's how Percy explained it anyway. Well, I heard that he looks really cool with earrings and long hair."

"Sounds like Bill." Fred laughed and the two sat in awkward silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

Everyone was seated at their house tables, awaiting the beginning for the year speech. All of the first years had been sorted and now, Dumbledore stood and a hush fell over the crowd.

"Before we begin, I am pleased to introduce our new Ancient Runes professor, Mr. Weasley." Shocked applause spread like a wild fire while the twins, Percy, Ginny, and Ron stared at their eldest brother, jaws hanging. Sure enough, Bill Weasley sat at the head table, trying to stiffle chuckles at his siblings' reactions.

"Well," Fred mumbled, "guess I was right." Oliver laughed at him.

"You're always right, Percy."

"What? Oh, right, good point, Oliver." Fred straightened his back and stared down at the Quidditch captain with his nose held high in the air. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Too arrogant," Oliver chuckled, gripping his sides. "He may seem stuck up, but he's not Malfoy."

Fred held back a giggle as he returned his gaze to Bill.

Meanwhile, Percy was busy staring at Bill with a calculating gaze. Why would Bill take a leave of absence to teach? When he graduated, he'd said that he wouldn't teach if his life depended on it. So what had caused him to change his mind? Unless...

He was on to them. Hogwarts had needed an Ancient Runes professor and Bill must have seen it as an opening to find out what was up with the twins and Percy! Of course!

They had to be super careful from now on. If Bill found out about the experimental potion, he'd go to extraordinary lengths to stop them because experimental potions could be as deadly as the Killing Curse. Especially potions dealing with the body or mind. Percy tapped his fingers on the table, sending a pointed look at George and with one glance, he knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Um, I think that I'm gonna hit the hay early. I'll see you guys tomorrow, 'kay."

Lee, George, and the other kids sitting with them waved goodbye as they dug into their dinner.

Percy went up to the fourth year dormitory and reached into his trunk, where he withdrew a big textbook with the title, DNA Chromosome. He flipped it open to _chapter 12, Body Swaps,_ and began to scan the page.

" **When two or more people switch bodies, they will experience changes in personality, mind, and health. Personality wise, the person may feel their personality morphing with the others, causing them to have changes that may make them seem more like the person that they switched bodies with. For example, a serious person may become funnier and care free, if that's how their counterpart acts. Sometimes, the personalities can remain seperate, yet stay in the same mind, resulting in a case of Multi Personality Disorder.**

 **As for mind, the people may share thoughts, emotions, and dreams. If one person normally thinks something during a situation, then the others might think that as well. A simple example is I hate this, when the others may love that activity. As for emotions, if a person is sad or depressed, then the other will feel those feelings and vise versa. If one has a mental illness, both of the people will display symptoms of that disorder. Such as, a person with schizophrenia switches bodies with a perfectly healthy person. Both will hear voices, have hallucinations, etc.**

 **Finally, switching bodies can impact physical health. All of the people will have weakened immune systems and in extreme cases, can gain horrible illnesses. These illnesses/injuries include cancer, blood disorders, and strange injuries that pop up with no cause. Also, injuries can worsen. Such as, if you get a cut, you bleed like it was a stab wound wether than a scratch."**

 _Well, this explains a lot,_ Percy thought. _Fred had an eating disorder, so I felt the need to perform the rituals that Fred did. Not eating, purging, covering my stomach, all of it. I cut himself, so Fred felt the itch, that little itch that made him resort to the razor blade. I thought something and Fred heard it in his head. I have started to act like Fred and, although he was working on the seriousness and the arrogance, Fred would have these moments of brilliance that I used to have. I'm not saying that my brother isn't smart, but these moments were genius level. Like me._

Then, Percy felt a sharp pain in his wrist. He dropped the book with a _thump_! and bolted towards the sixth year dorms.

He knew that pain well. It was the pain that he felt every time he dug a razor blade into his skin.


	9. I Love You, Too

_I would have had this updated sooner, but something went wrong and this chapter got deleted from my files. Good news is... it's summer where I'm at, so I'll be updating a lot more! Thank you for waiting patiently. Read and Review!_

 _Warnings: language, brief mentions of drugs and sex_

 **Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, nothing, nada, zilch, whatever you wanna call it.**

* * *

Bill knew that something was wrong when Fred left dinner without George. It was very rare to see the twins apart, much less for them to willingly separate. The oddities of the night didn't stop there though. Percy _laughed_ ; Percy never smiles, much less chuckles. The redhead looked at the other professors out of the corner of his eye and saw that they all looked just like him: confused and suspicious.

It was obvious that Professor McGonagall knew that something was wrong with her Headaches and her future Head Boy. She had known Percy for six years, but Bill reckoned that she knew the Prefect better than Bill, Percy's own brother, did. He would never admit it, but that realization filled Bill with envy and a sickly feeling that could only be identified as guilt.

Professor Flitwick didn't know any of the Weasleys well, but even he knew that something wasn't quite right with a few of the family members tonight. Hyperactive and energetic, he bounced up and down in his seat as he watched Fred Weasley leave the room, perplexed as to why Thing 1 would leave without Thing 2 ( _Dr. Suess reference!)._

Even Professor Dumbledore looked puzzled, and everyone knew how hard it was to confuse him. The twinkling in his eyes had grown stronger and brighter as he kept his gaze trained on the fourth year that was rushing out of the Great Hall.

Finally, Hagrid looked the most confused. He knew all of the Weasleys well, except for Percy, who he could never seem to understand, and he could tell that something was up. Being typical Hagrid, he tried to brush it off until he saw that the Golden Trio had noticed the strangeness of it all as well. In the past two years, he'd learned to never doubt the Golden Trio. They usually wound up being right.

Everyone was so caught up in the weird night that nobody noticed Bill slip out after Fred, and if they did, no one questioned it. The elder followed his younger brother up to the fourth year dorms, where he hid just beyond the doorway. He could still see, but unless Fred looked directly at the doorway, he wouldn't be noticed.

The teenager reached into his truck and pulled out a heavy textbook. What? Fred didn't read!

Bill sat there for a good five minutes watching the boy skim the page. He was about to leave when _thump!_ The book hit the ground with a thud and Bill had to leap out of the way to avoid getting hit by the door.

Okay, now he was positive that something was going on. He followed Fred to the sixth year dormitories. Bill quietly crept into the dorm room, only to find it empty. What? Where the hell could the go?

That's when he heard it. Crying from the bathroom. Keeping his footsteps light, the new teacher tip toed toward the restroom, where the door had been left ajar.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this, Freddie," Fred's voice whimpered. Why was Fred talking about himself in the third person, Bill wondered.

He slowly pushed open the door, wincing at the slight creak, and could barley contain a gasp. There, against the cupboards beneath the sink, was Percy, unconscious with blood dripping down his wrists.

"NO!" Bill threw open the door and Fred looked suprised but not entirely shocked by his abrupt entrance.

"I knew that someone was following me," he murmured before taking a shoebox out from underneath the sink and removing the lid. He revealed medical supplies from white bandages to disinfectant cream. Fred slowly began to clean the blood off of Percy's arm and Bill rushed to help him disinfect the cuts.

"I didn't know that you knew anything about First Aid, Fred," Bill said, wiping a small wipe that smelled of alcohol over his brother's forearm.

Fred hesitated. "That's because I'm not Fred."

Bill nodded before the words began to sink in. "What-" That's when it hit him like a freight train. "PERCY?!"

Fred-or was it Percy?- grinned a tired smile. "Hello, William."

"But, how?"

"Do you know what DNA CHROMOZONE is?"

"Yeah, it's a more complex and dangerous version of PHYSICAL CHARACTERISTICAL, which goes into Poly Juice Potion," Bill answered.

"Do you know the side effects?"

Bill racked his brain for the memory of his report that he did back in fourth year. "Changes in physical appearance and personality, mental health problems, such as Multi Personality Disorder, prone to illness and injuries, excessive bleeding, and in extreme cases, you can..." It dawned on him. "You and Fred switched bodies?"

"Yes. Fred and George were messing with DNA CHROMOZONE and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The potion that they were working on exploded and George ducked in time, but it hit Fred and me head on."

"Well, why the fuck haven't you told anyone, Percival?" Bill snapped.

"Because... we found an experimental potion, but it's never been tested before. Mom and Dad won't let us use an untested potion and the Ministry will want to do experiments on us. Don't deny it, Bill, you know that they will," Percy told him as his elder brother opened his mouth before snapping it shut. "Look, the only people that know are Oliver, George, and now, you. If you tell anyone, Fred and I may never get back to normal, so please Bill keep a secret." Bill looked hesitant. "If you tell, I'll tell Mom and Dad that you, not only lost your virginity at age thriteen, but you also smoked Marijuana at age fifteen. You're lucky that you didn't get addicted."

Bill sighed. Now, he had no choice. "Fine, but you'll need to explain the rest to me later."

"How about tomorrow, six AM?" Percy asked. "No student will be up at that hour. The only people we need to worry about are the professors, but a simple note can get me around them."

"Sounds good." Bill finished bandaging Fred's wrists before he picked up Fred and laid him in bed. He and his younger brother strolled out of the dorm room and down the stairs to the empty common room. The elder pulled a green slip of paper from his pocket, signed it, put the time and the date on it before handing it to Percy. "Here's your note, if anyone asks why you're visiting me, just say family business. Professors respect that. Trust me; I've used it more than once." The red head smiled a michevious grin.

Percy rolled his eyes. Yep, definitely Percy. "I'll be there."

"Percy," Bill began carefully, "be careful, okay? Mum and Dad would kill me if something happened to any of their precious babies on my watch."

Percy nodded and turned to walk up the stairs before stopping. "Bill?"

"Yeah?"

Percy smiled. "I love you, too." He left without another word.

Bill stayed where he was for several long moments. Percy hadn't told him that he loved him since he was nine.

He left Gryffindor tower wondering... was this whole switching bodies ordeal affecting his brothers more than they were letting on, or even knew?

Oh, well, he'd find it in the morning.


	10. It's Not Worth It

_Red and Review!_

 **Disclaimer: i own nada, nothing at all except for this story**

 _Warnings: langauge, eating disorder, mentions of self harm and bullying_

* * *

It was exactly six and punctual Percy walked into the room in Fred's body. Bill was still getting used to the fact that his most fun and most boring brother had swapped places and he hadn't even realized it.

"Hey, Fr- I mean, Perce. Take a seat."

"Thank you, William, and don't worry, George did that, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Tons of times actually that first week. I'm sure that you guys noticed, but you probably just brushed it off. I would."

"So," Bill leaned foreword, "start from the beginning. How did this all start?"

"Well, Fred and George always make a lot of noise at night, right?" Bill nodded. "One night, I'd finally had enough of it. I stormed into their room and started yelling for them to go to bed. The potion they were working on... kind of... exploded. George managed to duck in time, but the potion splattered all over me and Fred. Apparently, there was DNA CHROMOZONE in that potion and it caused Fred and I to switch bodies.

We discovered that there were side effects to the body swapping though. The first night, I had a nightmare that I somehow shared with Fred, meaning we had the same one. That was the day we discovered that Fred and I would share dreams, emotions, and memories. For example, if Fred felt angry, I would feel angry as well or vice versa."

"Okay, so why was Fred cutting himself? That doesn't seem like something Fred would do."

"Fred and I discovered that we share rituals and addictions. If I typically did something, Fred may feel the urge to do it as well. Cutting is one of those things." Percy closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he waited for his brother's reaction.

"So, wait. You... cut yourself?"

Percy bit his lip before nodding. "Yeah. Just like Fred has an eating disorder."

"What?" Bill demanded. Percy rolled his eyes. There he goes again.

Well, it's the truth, isn't it? The voice in his mind whispered. They will always care more about your other siblings than you.

The younger red head held out his fist and revealed several tiny nicks and scratches on his knuckles. "From stomach acid."

The door suddenly opened and there stood Fred in Percy's body.

"Fred?" Bill exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Meanwhile, Percy realized his mistake. "Damn," he cursed, quietly.

"I never knew you felt that way, Perce," Fred mumbled, guiltily.

"Well, now you do. Whatcha gonna do now? Make fun for me for being weak?" the elder sneered.

"No. Just here to tell you sorry and that it's not true."

"What isn't?" Bill commanded, but the other two ignored him.

"Yes, it is," Percy contrasted.

"No, it's not. If I had a dollar for every time I thought Mum or Dad or one of our siblings loved you more, I'd live in a mansion. That's why I always bullied you and I'm sorry for that." Fred looked genuinely apologetic, and Bill was shocked and irritated. One, it wasn't like Fred to say sorry. Two, he didn't know what the hell was going on and they weren't telling him.

Fred spoke first, casting nervous glances at Percy. "Percy thinks that you don't care about him."

Anger and guilt filled Bill like a balloon and he exploded as if someone had popped that balloon with a sharp CRACK! "What? Why would you think that?"

For a moment, Percy Weasley, always so confident and sure of himself, looked vulnerable. "Because it's true," he mumbled.

"No, it's not! You're my little brother, Percy, and I will always love you." Shocked and rageful, Bill was so mad at himself for not noticing what was going on with his little brother, the one he had sworn to protect the most because he needed it the most.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Bill, why is he so small?" Charlie asked, standing on his tip toes to peak into the crib. Honestly, the eldest didn't know exactly why his brother was so much smaller than the babies other people in the safe house had given birth to, but he knew one thing._

 _"He's small because we gots to protect him, Charlie," Bill decided with a smile._

 _"From what?"_

 _"Monsters. The men in masks Mommy and Daddy are worried about, bullies, bad peoples."_

 _"Ok." Charlie stood as tall as he could until Bill finally dragged over a chair for the three year old to stand on. "Dank you, Billy. Don't worry, Perthy, we no let anything happened to you."_

 _"Yeah," Bill whispered. "No monsters for you, little man."_

 _*Flashback*_

He'd sworn to protect his brother from monsters and now, here he was, staring down the worst monster your could possibly face: yourself.

The clock chimed seven and Bill paused, "We should probably be getting to breakfast." He took a piece of paper off of his desk and scribbled down tomorrow's date, six AM, and signed the bottom. "Percy, I want you back here tomorrow, same time. We will be discussing this."

The trio walked down to breakfast before Percy branched off at the bathroom. He slowly entered a stall, leaned against the door, and sunk to the tiled ground.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, Fred did it all the time and he was always so happy. Just this once... just this once...

Percy leaned over the toilet and forced his fingers down his throat. The acid burned his esophagus and his stomach churned violently at the sudden departure of its contents. The red head smiled.

Fred was right; he did feel in control. Maybe this whole eating disorder thing wasn't so bad.

Suddenly, something hit his shoe. He looked down.

On the floor was a piece of paper with four words written in blood red ink: **It's Not Worth It.**

* * *

 _I'm having some writers block, so if anyone would be kind enough to give me an idea, I will be entirely grateful._ _Thank you!_


	11. Get Away From Him

_I apologize for the long wait. Here's the next chapter, read and review!_

 _This is a thanks to Elaine Weasley for the idea, which I am using in this chapter._

 _For the character challenge in the second chapter, BrujiPuh got the character's identity correct. She wanted Snape, so he will first appear in this chapter and then appear more often as the story goes on._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 _Warnings: language, bullying, eating disorder, mentions of rape_

* * *

No one was there. The entire bathroom was devoid of any life forms, and Percy found himself examining the paper that had been slid under the door. It's Not Worth It. Well, what's not worth it? This whole purging thing seemed great to him, he could get high off of the control that was placed into his hands during every episode.

Sighing and stuffing the paper into his bag, he marched out of the restroom and began to stroll down the hallway, positively fuming that anyone would try to take this away from him.

"Hey, fat ass!" A voice mocked from behind him and he turned to see that Ravenclaw, Kyle Keller, and two others.

To Keller's left was another Ravenclaw named Beck Stones. He had light brown hair and a permanent scowl painted on his pale face. Blue and icy, his eyes bore into Percy and he glared hard at him.

On the other side of Keller was a girl named Lucy Likans, a pretty red haired Ravenclaw with sparkling brown eyes. She stared at him in sympathy and when he glanced down, he saw that she was holding Keller's hand. Lucy didn't want to do this, but she didn't want to disappoint her bloody boyfriend.

"Go away, Keller!" Percy hissed. He really wasn't in the mood. The red head was incredibly tired and his throat was burning with an awful intensity. Also, the hallway was spinning like he was on a roller coaster and he couldn't understand why.

"Why would I do that, Weasel?" Keller laughed, taking a threatening step towards him. "Geesh, how much have you gained- ten pounds?"

Percy found himself covering his stomach with quivering arms, which he noticed were stick thin and swimming in the sleeves of his robes. "No," he snapped. "Just leave me alone."

"Did you really think that it was going to be that easy?" Beck approached him and leaned down so that they were nose to nose. Then, he sniffed and grimaced. "So that's how you deal with your problems, you fat pig."

"What?" Keller demanded.

Beck just smiled a cruel grin. "You're a freak. A. Little. Bulimic," he hissed, poking Percy's chest with each word. Then, he drew his fist back and Percy closed his eyes, ready for the punch that would surely break his nose.

"Get away from him!" A voice yelled and footsteps stormed up to them, yanking Beck away by the back of his robes. It was Bill.

"Twenty-five points each from Ravenclaw for bullying another student. Ten points for purpose to physically harm said student. Now, you better scadaddle before I give you detention." The angry adult released the boy with an added shove and the trio obeyed, skittering across the floor and around the corner.

"Are you alright, Percy?" He asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Percy tried to nod, but there was a problem. He wasn't okay.

The hallway was increasing in speed by the second, spinning around him and the red head wondered how he hadn't fallen over yet.

"Percy? Percy! PERCY!?" Percy wished that his brother would stop yelling, but he didn't. He kept screaming his name at the top of his lungs until Percy found himself unable to stand any longer. He tumbled into Bill's arms and the world went black.

* * *

Fred Weasley was dashing down corridor after corridor, bolting down staircases, and over all, drawing a lot of curious glances from passing students.

He felt this burn in his gut and he knew that Percy was in trouble, so dropping his books, he shoved Oliver out of the way and ran straight for the Hospital Wing. Fred didn't even know where he was going, but a magnet yanked him along and Fred's feet followed the magnetic pull.

"Woah!" Fred exclaimed, stumbling backward. "Sorry, but I really have to-"

"I don't think so, Mr. Weasley," a cold voice sneered. Severus Snape, of all the people to run into. "You of all people should know that it is against the rules to run in the halls."

"I'm sorry, Professor, but my brother's in trouble!"

"How do you know?" Snape wondered.

"I don't know, call it telepathy!" Fred snapped. "But, please, I just know."

Snape considered it for a moment. "Fine," he finally sighed. "Go on, and don't tell anyone I allowed you to run in the halls without penalty."

Fred was shocked but smiled in thanks and took off in a sprint.

Snape rolled his eyes. So what if he had a soft spot for the boy that reminded him so much of Lily Evans, it was frightening? So what if he had saved this boy from death eaters? He certainly didn't care about him and he certainly wasn't worried about his sudden change in personality. The Potions master cut off his train of thought and strolled to his classroom.

"Where-Where are we going?" Oliver gasped as he finally caught up to the younger, who had abruptly stopped in his tracks. "What- oh my god."

Percy in Fred's body was being loaded onto a stretcher with Bill, Professor McGonagall, and a crowd of students watching on in awe. The red head himself had grown even paler than usual and from a distance, his body looked even skinnier than he originally thought.

"What happened?" Fred demanded as he stormed up to Bill. "Why is my ol- younger brother unconscious, William?"

"I don't know," Bill whispered, shakily. "He just passed out. Do you know why?"

Apparently, Bill hadn't processed why Percy might have passed out when he was in his brother's body, who had suffered from anorexia and bulimia for two years running now. And Fred wasn't going to point it out yet.

The brothers, teachers, and Oliver followed Percy's levitated stretcher to the Hospital Wing and the two red heads and Quidditch player were forced to sit outside the Infirmary while Madam Pomphry checked on Percy.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Fred plunged into an explanation. "Do you remember when Percy mentioned my eating disorder during our talk?"

"Yeah," Bill responded, perplexed, before it dawned on him. "You think-"

"Yeah. This is my fault," Fred choked down a sob and his elder brother enveloped him in a hug.

"This isn't your fault, Freddie. Percy doesn't blame you and I don't blame you, so you better not blame yourself," Bill told him, firmly. Changing the topic, he mumbled, "So I guess you guys have figured out a lot about each other, huh?"

"Yeah," Fred muttered, bitterly. "Like the fact that Percy was raped three times and didn't tell anyone."

"What?"

* * *

 _Feel free to give me any ideas on the story, and those that have already given me ideas, they were greatly appreciated and I am trying to find ways to weave them into my story. Thank you!_


	12. Brain Links, Questions, and Green Mist

_Sorry for the long awaited update and I'm ashamed to say that this chapter was not as good as some of my past ones, but the next chapter will make up for it! Read and Review! It keeps me updating!_

 _Warnings: mentions of rape, language, mentions of eating disorder_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That amazing right goes to JK Rowling.**

* * *

"Fredrick Fabian Weasley, if you don't explain what you just said to me right now, I will rip out your tongue!"

"Geesh, Bill, when did you get so violent?!"

"When you mentioned that my little brother was raped- not once, not twice, but three times! No one should even have to go through that once, damn it!"

"I agree, Bill, but you're causing a scene and if Percy finds out that you spilled his biggest secret to the world, he'll torture you, kill you, bring you back, and kill you even slower and more painfully."

"He's gotta point," Oliver remarked from next to Fred.

"Thank you, Oliver. Now, Bill, I think we should wait until Percy wakes up. It's better if you hear it from him instead of someone that only knows half the story," Fred reasoned and Bill looked at him, weirdly. "What?"

"I think Percy's rubbing off on you. You're thinking logically and you're not spilling all of Percy's secrets for a laugh," the elder explained in what can only be described as a disappointed in you and protective tone. The kind a parent uses it when someone threatens his kid.

His younger sibling looked insulted. "One, I can think logically. I'm smarter than you think. Two, I don't joke about rape or any other things that you may or may not know about Percy."

"What don't I know?"

"Percy will have to tell you. It's his secrets, not mine even though I am technically in his body right now," Fred tried to laugh, but it sounded almost choked.

"Fine," Bill begrudgingly agreed.

As if on cue, the door to the Infirmary opened, and Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomphry, and the Headmaster stepped out to face the gathered red heads and Oliver Wood.

"Mr. Wood, of you would please go back to the dorms?" McGonagall ordered. Oliver looked ready to protest, but after a glance from Fred, shrugged and left. The Weasleys would be telling him later, he knew, and seeing as there were no St. Mungos healers, that most likely meant Percy would be okay.

"Hello," Pomphry greeted with a soft smile, making both Fred and Bill feel like she was delivering bad news. "He's stable."

"Thank Merlin!" Fred gasped and collapsed into the seat beside George.

When the teachers looked at him weirdly, Bill shrugged and explained. "Percy may be uptight and polite, but when it come to his brothers or his sister, well, if you hurt them, watch out."

Fred, realizing his slip up, stood up straight and stared at the professors and Healer. "Do you know what happened to Fredrick?"

"And he's back," Bill teased and Fred gave him an admonishing glare.

"Anyway," Dumbledore chuckled, "Fred fainted from malnutrition. Madam Pomphry gave him some potions and a note to increase his vitamins and minerals intake. I am leaving it up to you three to make sure he eats properly."

"Of course, Professor. We will do everything we can," Fred assured the headmaster.

"Yes," Bill agreed, "and if we can't do it, we'll bring out the big guns."

George laughed. "Mum and Dad."

"Can he come back to the dorm?" Fred asked, trying not to snicker at the comments from his brothers.

"Yes," McGonagall responded. "He will be taking the rest of the day off and he will be coming back to Madam Pomphry in three weeks for a check up. Make sure he takes care of himself in the mean time."

"Thank you, Professor," Fred said, gratefully.

"Thanks," Bill told them.

"Thank you, Minnie! Professor and Madame Pomphry, thank you as well," George said, cheekily, before skipping into the Infirmary after his brothers.

"Something's going on with them," Minerva stated.

"Agreed," Pomphry remarked.

"Well, whatever it is," Dumbledore said with a good natured smile, "I hope they use it as a learning experience."

The professors walked away and Madame Pomphry entered the Hospital Wing to care for young Kyle Maxine, who currently had a wand stuck up his nose. She really should've been more concerned, but she was just thinking, 'how on earth did he get it in there?'

* * *

Meanwhile with the Weasley brothers, they marched out of the hospital wing and they saw people giving them weird looks. The siblings were never together! Probably the weirdest thing was Fred and Percy were standing alongside each other while George hung in the back, almost like he and Bill were guarding the two red heads.

"Something's not right," Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "I never see all of them together. At least not without Mom and Dad there to keep us all in line."

"I agree," Hermione spoke up in a matter of fact tone. "And no one's talking. The twins should be teasing Percy or laughing or Percy would be scolding. They're just... so quiet. If there's one thing I've learned from hanging out with Ron, it's that the Weasleys are never quiet."

Harry nodded. "Did we just get involved in another mystery?"

Ron shrugged. "Harry, after last year, I want to stay away from adventure for a little while, but seeing as this involves my family, I can't stay away from this one."

"Then we've got some detectiving to do," Harry said. "Let's follow them."

They exchanged glances and nodded, trying to act casual as they blended in with the crowd and trailed the band of red heads.

The quartet entered Bill's classroom. Percy (as Fred) and Bill both had their free periods; Fred (as Percy) had the day off; and George just didn't care.

"Okay, Percival, you better explain to me why the hell you passed out in my arms?!" Bill snarled, protectively.

"Well," Fred's voice began from somewhere in the room, "I fainted and you were just conveniently there to catch me."

"He asked Percy, not Fred," Hermione murmured to the boys.

"And Fred never uses big words like conveniently. I'm not saying he's stupid, but he doesn't have a big vocabulary either," Ron explained, softly.

Bill sighed. "Fred's wearing off on you, Percy. But why did you pass out?"

"I think it's best if Fred tells you. It's not my secret to tell," Fred's voice said.

"Look, it's just the whole eating disorder thing kind of caught up with my body, I guess," Percy's voice suggested.

"Well, you're both getting help when this whole thing is over," Bill ordered.

"What?!" Fred and Percy gasped as one. "You can't tell Mum and Dad! It would ruin everything!"

There was a moment of silence. And then George... "What the hell just happened?"

"I have no idea," Fred's voice said in awe.

"No idea," Percy's repeated.

"Why did you repeat me?"

"You repeat me?"

"Fred, this isn't funny!"

"Isn't funny!" Percy's voice was growing more distressed with each syllable.

"Bill!" The three younger brothers yelled in unison.

Bill paused as if contemplating everything that had just occured. "Maybe... with your brains linked, your mouths are too because where do you choose what to say?"

"The brain."

"Brain."

"Exactly, so if your brains are linked, then what you say would be similar."

"But why is he repeating me?" Fred's voice asked.

"He repeating me?" Percy sounded frightened now.

"Oh my Merlin," Bill suddenly whispered.

"What?" George questioned.

"I want all of you to find all the books you can on switching bodies, brain links, and soul bonds and bring them to me. Go!" Bill sounded so scared, the three stood and raced to the door without a word.

Hermione just barely managed to yank Ron and Harry out of the way when the door swing open. Luckily, the library was the other direction from the trio's hiding spot, so they went unnoticed. Although, Hermione is sure she saw Fred glance in their direction before continuing to walk. Pry her imagination.

* * *

In the shadows on the hall, a form made of green mist stood and the only things remotely human were his red eyes that bore into the humans in front of them. Many shivered but put it down to the ghosts and continued walking.

It laughed. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

 _Feel free to leave suggestions on ways for me to make the story better! Also, I am trying something new. A trivia question at the end of each chapter and the first reviewer to get it right, gets a character of the their choice in the story._

 _Question 1: **What is Regulus Black's middle name? Spelling counts!**_

 _Thank you for hanging on so long and I'll try to update sooner._


	13. Merging, Chambers, and Dead Lines

_The winner of our last trivia question was CeCDancer, but for those of you that also did the trivia, don't worry, there are plenty more trivia questions to come. The first person to answer it correctly gets to have a character of their choice in the story. And to CeCDancer, Remus and/or Sirius will be coming into the story within the next few chapters_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._**

* * *

People stared at the Weasley twins and Percy as they practically stripped the bookshelves in an anxious flurry. Madam Pince looked delighted that the twins were finally taking an interest in reading and gladly allowed them to check out over a dozen books total.

As instructed, they rushed back to the Ancient runes classroom, and Bill rifled through books in search of something and Percy suspects that whatever it is can't be good.

"Ah, here it is!" Bill remarks, triumphantly, but the looks in his brown eyes only becomes more troubled as he scans the text before reading it aloud.

' _A recent experiment has proven that DNA CHROMOSOME can cause you to switch bodies with another person, but there is a more horrifying conclusion. The subjects began to act alike. It started out simple: doing the same action, repeating each other, or talking in unison, and it was soon discovered that this was the Merge._

 _When two people switch bodies, their brains cannot cope with the transition and they begin to act like the person whose body they're in. After a while, the brain goes into overdrive and the two subjects' brains merged into one, making them the same person personality wise._

 _After switching bodies, it took a total of three months for this months to occur and the longer they stay in the other's body, the harder it is to reverse the beginning of the Merge._

 _We have come to realize that switching bodies is incredibly dangerous. The subjects came in as polar opposites and walked out as the same person.'_

Bill collapsed into his chair and his siblings were frozen in shock.

"Bill," George began slowly, "the reverse potion take four months to brew successfully, but we have under three months before the Merge is complete. What are we gonna do?"

Bill sighed. As older brother, he had to take the lead on this and if he failed, he would metaphorically only have five younger brothers, not six. "Well, we don't have four months, so making and consuming the potion will be risky, especially if one of us makes it. We are under experienced, but there is someone at this school that can help us brew the potion better, even if it cannot be fully successful."

Percy's (or was it Fred's- this was all very confusing) eyes lit up. "That's brilliant, Bill! He's our best chance at making the potion!"

"You guys can't seriously be thinking what I think you're thinking?" Fred exclaimed. "He won't help us! He's a bloody Prat that hates Gryffindors."

"But he has a soft spot for me," Percy reminded him, "because of what happened all those years ago, Freddie. And even if he can be mean, he is not cruel. He would not allow two students to merge into one person."

George nodded. "They're right," he told Freddie.

"Fine," Fred spat.

"Now, that that's settled," Bill said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. "We have a meeting with Snape to arrange."

"Okay, but you better word it care-" Percy was cut off by a shriek that filled the castle and echoed off the walls.

The band of red heads raced to find the source and Bill felt like he was going to puke when he saw it.

All of Hogwarts, every student and staff member, were clustered around a wall and Bill fought to the front to stand alongside his fellow professors.

Filch's cat was hanging by its tail from a sconce on the wall and in bloody letters were the words, 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS REOPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE!'

Bill heard Percy (well, it sounded like Fred, which meant it was Percy... maybe he should stop thinking about that) gasp from behind him and turned to see him staring at the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom in pure fear. What was that about?

"All students, back to their dorms!" Minerva commanded, but her pale skin and shaking hands didn't emphasis her strong voice. "Teachers, meet me in the Conference Room."

No one dared to argue with Professor McGonagall, so everyone scurried away except for a certain Golden Trio, who were ushered to Dumbledore's office, much to Bill's confusion.

He saw his younger brothers strolling away and while Fred and George looked mighty confused, Percy was practically shaking in his shoes as he broke off from the pair and slipped into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Making a mental note to investigate that later, Bill followed the professors to the Conference room.

"We must get to the bottom of this prank!" Flitwick squeaked. "That's all it is, right?"

Several nodded and Bill was the only to object.

"Wait a moment," he said and all eyes snapped to him. He fidgeted under the stares. "We can't just brush this off. Yes, it may be a prank, but what if it's the real deal? We'll get nowhere by brushing it off without an investigation. If we sit around and wait and it turns out to be 100% real, it's only a matter of time before someone gets hurt or killed. It's best to investigate the problem and if it is true, then put a stop to it before it truly begins."

"I agree with Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore announced. "Better safe than sorry, but where do we begin?"

"Well, it said it reopened, so that means it happened before. Did anything occur that time that could help us? Finding the entrance, discovering the heir, someone dying?" Bill gulped back the vomit that rose in his throat.

The professors looked solemn. "Well," Dumbledore began, "We never found the entrance or the heir, but we discovered the monster and slew it. Another thing is that a Muggleborn was killed by the beast. Her name was Myrtle Warren."

"Myrtle... as in Moaning Myrtle that haunts the girl's bathroom down the hall?" Bill gaped. Was this world really that small?

The teachers looked skeptical. "Who?" Minerva questioned.

"Moaning Myrtle. She haunts the girl's bathroom just down the hall. When I was in school, kids used to throw things at her and tease her because she was an over sensitive ghost. Maybe she knows something."

Dumbledore nodded. "We will check this out in the morning. As of now, we should all get some sleep."

The meeting dispersed and Bill stepped into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, only to find it vacant. Not even the ghost occupied it. He shut the door and rushed to catch up with Severus Snape.

"Sir," Bill said, stepping in front of the Potion's Master and startling him, although Snape refused to show that he had been suprised at the sudden appearance of the eldest Weasley son. "I need your help with a potion."

"What type of potion, Mr. Weasley?" Snape drawled, uninterested.

"It's called Novis Recensere," he responded and Snape froze. "I'll explain why we need it, but not here. We'll meet with you in the morning before classes begin."

"Alright. Good night, Mr. Weasley."

* * *

The next day, a knock boomed on the door in the the silence of the dungeons and Snape's voice echoed as he bade Bill Weasley and this mysterious 'we' enter.

The door opened and revealed the eldest Weasley, one of the twins, and Percy.

"Hello, Professor," the twin greeted and Snape looked up and noticed something. Or a few somethings more accurately.

Fred's hands were completely still, not tinkering or tapping restlessly as the hyperactive teen typically did. His eyes were completely focused on Snape, but Fred Weasley had always felt uncomfortable looking Severus Snape in the eye. Many people did.

Percy, on the other hand, was bouncing his leg like crazy and his eyes looked everywhere but at Snape. Percy was never like that.

"Alright," Severus sighed, "which one of you has been messing with DNA CHROMOSOME?"

Percy's face, but he supposed it was Fred, smiled sheepishly as the brothers looked pointedly at him.

"And you want me to assist you in brewing the potion and stopping the Merge from occurring?"

They nodded, but they didn't question how he knew, which he was grateful for. Who knew Professor Snape was so observant about Gryffindors?

"I'll do it, but we will need to find some place private. If someone finds the potion, then we'll all be found out. Your bother and I could lose our jobs and you two could be expelled. Now we don't want that, do we?" Snape explained and the three shook their heads.

"What about Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom?" Percy suggested.

"Perfect!" Bill exclaimed. "No one ever goes in there!"

"I will begin the batch and check up on it every so often, but you will need to stop by to stir it once a day. People will notice if I am late to my class, but they'll just assume you're sick or ditching lessons. Meet me there after your final lesson." With that, Snape shooed the boys from the room and leaned against the door. Dealing with switching bodies should be something you only have to deal with once, if at all, but this was the second time! Seriously!

* * *

 _Well, that's the chapter and I have left you with many questions. What does Percy know? Will the potion work? Will the Golden Trio discover the switch?_

 _Also, at the end, it says that Snape has dealt with this sort of thing more than once. It probably won't be explained in this story, but I will be making a separate story about that. It will most likely be published some time after this story is finished, so keep an eye out for it._

 ** _Name at least three Horcruxes Voldemort made._**


	14. One of a Kind

_Hello, again! This will answer a few questions from the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy. There has been a winner of the last question, but just I'm going to wait until after she suggests a character to name her._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

Percy gasped for breath as he rushed into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom the next morning, trying to beat the others. Luckily, he did.

"Myrtle?" He called. "Are you in here?"

"Fred Weasley," her airy voice greeted, coldly. "What do you want? Do you want to throw things at me again?"

At first, Percy was confused until he realized that he was still in Fred's body. "No, Myrtle, it's me, Percy. The twins were being idiots and they messed with DNA CHROMOSOME. Fred and I switched bodies."

She appeared, her face set in an enraged snarl. "Prove it."

Percy thought for a moment before a light bulb went off in his head. "How would Fred know that I came in here crying in my first year because kids were teasing me? To be specific, they called me weird, freak, dork, four eyes, ugly, and many other things. You comforted me and we became friends. Do you believe me now?"

Myrtle's dark blue eyes widened comically behind her glasses. "It really is you. What do you need, Percy?"

"Well, one, to warn you, Professor Snape, my older brother Bill, the twins, and I will be in here a lot because we need a secretive place to make the reverse potion. I just don't want you to be taken by suprise.

Also... Myrtle, has anyone been coming in here lately? Or have you seen... the monster- the eyes that killed you?" Percy started stuttering towards the end; it couldn't be the same Muggleborn. The world wasn't that small. Perhaps Myrtle had mistaken the eyes for a spell or a hex that a cruel student had cast upon her. Maybe she'd cracked her head on the floor or anything but this.

"Yes," Myrtle replied, glaring at the ring of sinks. "The monster keeps peeking out, rarely but occasionally, and a girl keeps coming in here. She's a very strange one, always acting like she's in a trance and opening that with an odd language."

"Parseltounge?" Percy gasped. He couldn't breathe. "Myrtle, this is very important. What did the girl look like?"

Myrtle giggled. "A lot like you actually. Red hair, brown eyes, first year definitely, and a Gryffindor. Always carrying a journal that gives me bad vibes. Something's weird about it."

"Did she ever mention her name?" Percy questioned, despite knowing without a doubt who the girl was.

"Uh, Jenna or Jenny or something along those lines," Myrtle informed, looking puzzled as she attempted to remember the name.

"And you said she looked like she was in a trance? How can you tell?" Percy asked.

"Glazed eyes, sluggish movements, and she didn't seem to know what she was doing. Sometimes she'd come in here looking like that, walk out, and come back later, crying and covered in blood but otherwise acting normal. Why?" Myrtle listed.

Percy took a shaky breath. "Myrtle, you met my little sister and I think she's in danger. Can you come get me the next time she comes in here?"

"Of course!" Myrtle exclaimed just as the door knob turned and Bill entered with the twins.

"Hello," Percy greeted. "I was just telling Myrtle about the potion. She understands the situation, and she swears on her grave she won't blab. For a ghost, that's like an unbreakable vow."

Truthfully, Percy knew Myrtle well enough that she would never actually tell anyone. She would hint and sneak in clues, but never actually tell anyone. She always believed that mysteries had to be figured out on your own or they were no fun. That's how Percy had found out the secrets of almost everyone in the school by talking to Myrtle. He'd investigated the year before and discovered the Trio's plans to get the sorcerer's stone, but they'd already gone through the trap door by the time he discovered it. And they all wondered how Harry had gotten to the Hospital Wing...

Anyway, back on track, they nodded and Myrtle giggled airily before glaring at the twins and vanishing.

"She's an odd one," Bill stated.

"For your information," Percy snapped, "I am friends with Myrtle and happen to know that she has dirt on all of you, so I'd watch what you say."

George's face turned pink; Fred's eyes doubled in size; and Bill's jaw dropped.

"Does she know..." Bill trailed off.

"Yes, Bill, she knows about Hanna," Percy laughed at the horrified look on his elder brother's face.

"Hanna?" Fred and George questioned in tandem.

"None of your business," Bill said and before the twins could continue to question him, Snape wooshed in, levitating a cauldron filling with potion ingredients and holding a thick text book.

'There's Snape in all his evil bat glory," Fred mocked, his thought entering Percy's mind and the elder elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" Fred hissed.

"I can hear your thoughts. Now, he is helping us, so stop mocking him!" Percy whispered.

"Okay, okay," Fred murmured back. "... I still don't like him."

"You don't have to, but I know you're thinking of jokes and pranks to pull on him and if you do that, I will give you detention when we get back to normal. And that's on top of what Snape's gonna give you if you try any of that!" Percy smirked as Fred's mischievous gaze became terrified and they turned back to Snape, who had placed the cauldron in the corner of the room.

"Alright," Snape began. "I have placed invisibility spells around the cauldron, so it will be only be visible to those in this room at the moment. I am giving each of you instructions for the next week regarding the potion. Do one thing wrong and you might literally now up the school."

Percy tapped his foot nervously.

"I must be getting back to my lesson and you all should as well. You can work out a schedule later, but if I were you, choose the best potion makers and ones that are likely not to mess it up," Snape glowered at a very sheepish Bill before sweeping out of the room.

"Okay," Bill announced. "I think we've established that I can't work on the potion, lest we blow everything up. You three are probably the best with potions in the school, except for Snape, so how about we alternate? Fred comes in here after Lesson 1; George after Lesson 2; Percy after Lesson 3 and repeat?"

There were nods of agreement and they all went their separate ways. Bill headed towards the ancient runes classroom to prepare for his lesson and Percy and Geogre walked back to the dorm until lessons began. Fred, meanwhile, trooped off to find a fourth year Hufflepuff that had borrowed his Transfiguration book, so he could retrieve it before the said class began.

The hallway was empty, considering it was five thirty AM and any person in their right mind would be asleep this early. It was still dark and the sun had not even began to peak over the horizon.

"Hello, Fred."

Fred whipped around, a little paranoid since they'd discovered that the Chamber of Secrets had been reopened. Apparently, there was a monster and an heir that he had to watch out for.

"Lumos Maxima!" He shouted and light burst from his wand, illuminating a young girl seated upon a railing under an archway that overlooked the courtyard.

She was about Ginny's age, and her skin was almost translucent. Her hair was a whitish blonde and her eyes were a grayish blue that were glazed over with a far away look. But what really caught Fred's attention was her attire. She wore Hogwarts robes, stating that she was a Ravenclaw, and pink tennis shoes with a necklace made entirely of butterbeer caps and parsnip earings. He recognized her from somewhere...

"You're Luna, Luna Lovegood," he realized and the girl smiled before nodding. "But how did you..."

"Know?" She finished. "Percy's one of my best friends. He knew I was starting Hogwarts this year, and he promised to protect me in any way he could, regardless of what house I was placed in. I was a little hurt when he started ignoring me and then, I began to wonder why Fred Weasley, who had never given me a second thought, suddenly started helping me. He helped me pick up my books, find my things, stood up for me, things that the real Fred Weasley wouldn't typically do for 'Loony Lovegood'. I wasn't placed in Ravenclaw for nothing, Fred."

"You're really smart," Fred complimented. "I always thought you were just crazy."

Luna smiled a watery grin. "That's what makes Percy special. Since the moment met me, he's taken on the role of my big brohter, my best friend, the father figure that I don't have."

"What do you mean by that?" Fred asked, suprised. His dad mentioned Xenophilius Lovegood all the time!

Luna looked sad, but it was hard to tell with that faraway expression of her's. "My daddy's always been a bit of an odd ball, a unique person that was always different. But he went off the deep end after my mother died. He locked himself in his room, started talking to empty air, claiming it was my mommy. Percy was the one that kept me sane what with my mother passing and my father hallucinating. He was my only friend and now, he's one of a few friends, but he'll always be special. He was there for me when no one else was."

"Luna, why are you telling me this?" Fred questioned, curiously.

Luna looked at him and for the first time, her far away gaze vanished and she stared at him sternly. "I see the way you treat him, Fred, and I suspect that eventually, after all this is over, you will be treating him like that again. Don't break him, Fred. Percy cares for you and loves you with all his heart, no matter how much you tease him. He's one of a kind."

Her far away gaze returned. "The Maximes are fond of Percy. They know he's unique in a way many people are not. Remember that, Fred, goodnight."

She hopped off of the railing and skipped down the hall, leaving Fred wondering.

What on earth just happened?

* * *

 _Maximes: creatures I created that seek out special people_

 _Okay, I'm going to open up the plot to the readers a little bit. Percy and the others will be involved with the Chamber of Secrets and you can suggest ideas on how they will get involved. The one I like the best will be the one I use. On that note, here's the trivia question._

 ** _What were the names of Mrs. Weasley's brothers that died in the first wizarding war?_**

 _Thank you_ ** _!_**


	15. Mysteries and Conversations

_the winner of the_ horcrux _trivia was vanadesse sadroniel and she wants more of a Ginny which I can definitely do. She probably won't become a main character for a few more chapters, but I'll try to work her a little bit more into each chapter. Just keep your eye out!_

 _The last trivia question was answered but I will wait until she requests a character to name her!_

 _Two reviewers' ideas are being used in this chapter. I'm using Alex's idea about George confronting Fred about his ED and I am using Sherlock's Pipe and Hat's idea about the Golden trio. I'll probably be involving a lot of run ins with the Golden trio, so I'll be using that idea a lot. Thanks to both of you!_

 _Afraidofspiders: you did get the answer right, but another person answered it before you though. Don't worry, though, there are going to be plenty of more trivia questions._

 _WolfSpirit92: thanks, I agree, and you also got the answer correct but another reviewer got it correct first._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

* * *

Percy was the first one to notice it. It was his shift to stir the potion and when he walked in, he picked up on the scent immediately. The scent of Polyjuice Potion.

Now, you may be wondering how Percy knew the name of a potion that had never been made in Potions class (too dangerous, apparently) just by the smell of it. Well, Percy isn't as much of a goody two shoes as he seems. He'd broken the rules in his second year by making the said Potion with his friend, Oliver, as a practice for the two of them (Oliver couldn't make a potion to save his life and Percy could use extra practice). Anyway, it had taken almost the entire year, about a dozen explosions, a hundred cleaning spells, and a thousand silencing spells so that they didn't get busted. After spending that much time on one potion, you could recognize it from a mile away.

He crept into one of the stalls and sure enough, a bubbling cauldron filled with Polyjuice Potion that didn't even look half made was sitting in there, hidden from a person's eyes.

Percy wondered who would be making Polyjuice Potion and why. Apparently, someone was listening today because he got his answer. And no, not from Myrtle.

He ducked into another stall just as the door opened and guess who strolled through? The one and only golden trio.

"I just don't get it, Hermione!" Ron yelled, his ears tinged red with anger.

"It's simple, Ronald," Hermione assured him, her voice sounding calm but there was a spark of frustration in her brown eyes. "You picture a goblet, wave your wand, and say the word."

"I understand that!" Ron snapped. "I don't understand why it didn't work!"

"You're just not trying hard enough."

"I am! I think it's this stupid wand!" Ron waved the wand and with Charlie's old and broken wand, something obviously went wrong.

Shatter! The mirror blew up and the trio ducked as shards of glass scattered around them in a very dangerous tornado.

"Ron!" Harry and Hermione scolded, faces pale.

"Sorry!"

Percy blinked at his brother and his friends. A million thoughts coursed through his mind at a hundred miles an hour.

The first was a feeling of sympathy towards Ron. As the youngest boy, he always got the most worn, broken, ripped and faded hand me downs, considering they'd been through at least three boys before him, if not more. Percy had never known that it would affect his studies though. 'Note to self,' he thought, 'use savings to take Ron to get a new wand before he kills somebody with that thing.' It was the least he could do because the reason Ron hadn't gotten a new wand was likely due to Percy receiving an owl as a reward for becoming Prefect.

The next was why they were here. After a brief moment of contemplation, the answer was obvious. They were the ones making Polyjuice Potion here in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

The third thought was as to why they were making such a complicated potion. This must have something to do with the chamber of secrets; it was no secret that the golden trio loved adventure and mystery, but seriously, could they stop looking for trouble. It was going to get them killed!

"Anyway," Harry said, "Hermione?"

"Stir the potion counterclockwise for a minuet and a half," the witch read off of a sheet of paper in her hand. The trio disappeared into the stall with the Polyjuice Potion and re-emerged almost two minutes after entering it.

"It should be ready in about three weeks," Hermione informed, "and then we see what Malfoys's up to."

Malfoy? They can't possibly think that Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin! The Malfoy line and Slytherin line don't even come close to crossing! If they weren't so busy making a potion to physical investigate and actually researched it, maybe they would know that," Percy thought.

The trio exited the bathroom and Percy stood up, stretching his- or Fred's, more accurately- legs.

"One second, guys, I forgot my wand!" Ron's voice called and before a Percy could make a dive for his hiding space, his little brother opened the door.

Percy entirely expected Ron to yell for his friends, but Ron looked at him and straight through him before going into the stall and coming out with his hand me down wand.

"Ron?" Percy said. Sure, he should feel happy that Ron didn't notice him, but Ron had looked straight at him. It was impossible that he didn't see him. The younger didn't even look up as he exited the bathroom.

"What the heck?" He mumbled, perplexed.

"I couldn't have him seeing you," a sudden voice caused Percy to whip towards the ring of sinks and draw his wand, aiming it at the owner of the voice.

The boy was good looking and older than Percy, maybe a seventh year. He had dark hair cut neatly and brown eyes with a reddish tint that made them look like they belonged to a snake instead of this teenage boy. His robes were those of a Slytherin and a polished, silver Head Boy badge was pinned to the front.

"Who are you?" Percy questioned.

The boy looked offended. "You mean you don't recognize me from those numerous dreams you've had? Can you at least give me my name?"

The boy did look familiar, and he wasn't lying about the dreams. Percy had dreams all the time and Oliver often had to force calming drought down his throat when the red head woke up screaming, but- wait. He was in Fred's body, right now, so how...

"First, answer my question. How do you know who I am?" Percy demanded.

The boy chuckled. "You're different from Fred, Percy, and no matter how much you try to act like one another, you can not fool those close to you. Fred couldn't fool Oliver and neither of you could fool your older brother."

"But I don't know who you are," Percy insisted. "How can you be close to me?"

"I take place in many of your dreams, Percy," the boy responded. "After sharing those dreams with you, I have formed a bond with you."

The name clicked. "You're Tom Marvolo Riddle," Percy whispered in horror as he backed away. "Voldemort."

The boy, now Tom as he wasn't Voldemort quite yet, smiled. "You are a very clever boy, Percy, but one question remains. Dreams are just dreams and there is no proof that I am Voldemort, so how do you know I'm not just a hallucination?"

"Because you opened the chamber of secrets," Percy replied. "That means you must be real, but why? Why now?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out." With that, Tom vanished into thin air.

His legs quaking, Percy stumbled out of the now empty room after stirring the potion. He needed to find his dream journal if he was going to put the puzzle together.

* * *

Fred was in much the same boat when it came to having some issues, but his problems were more personal whether than all of Hogwarts.

He should've known this conversation was coming after Percy passed out in his body, but he'd just prayed that it wouldn't happen.

No such luck.

"Fredrick," George's voice was so stern and father like, Fred's worry spiraled put of control of it's own accord. "I just want to know one thing. Why? Why would you do this with to yourself?"

"It's not like I planned for it to happen!" Fred defended. "It just started out with skipping lunch time avoid Kyle and before it knew it... I had an eating disorder." It was a horrible explanation, but it was true. Things start out small and before you know it, you're sick in both mind and body and you don't know how to cure it. Maybe you don't want to.

"And why didn't you talk to me?" George whispered, taking Fred's hand.

Fred shrugged. "I didn't think you'd understand."

"You didn't think I'd understand," George laughed, bitterly. "Fred, I've been where you're at. I know what it's like to go days without eating and then eat so much you feel like you might explode and you still can't stop. I learned the hard way that not talking to people... it really just digs your own grave."

Fred stared at his twin in shock. "You've had... You've had bulimia?"

George hesitantly nodded. "Remember that summer is stayed with Charlie?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, I missed you like crazy. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Charlie was helping me recover, and I guess it worked. That's why he stopped by so much that year to make sure it was doing better," George explained. "Charlie was there for me and now, Percy, Bill, and it are going to be here for you, Freddie. If there's one thing I learned from having an ED, it's that you're not alone. Ed or Ana or Mia or whatever you call it is not you're only friend. People care, Freddie, and they want to help you, but you have to let them."

Next thing Fred knew, he was diving into George's arms and nearly suffocating him with a hug.

"Thank you, Georgie."

"Anytime, brother. Anytime."

* * *

 _Trivia:_

 ** _What is an inferi?_**

 _Thanks for reading! Review!_


	16. Shared Night Terrors

_This chapter kind of gives you a little more insight on Percy's relationship with Tom Riddle. Now, I will be going over those that reviewed to thank them and those that have won trivia questions._

 ** _Trivia:_**

 _CeCDancer: I'm sorry I haven't put Sirius and/or Remus in yet, but I'm planning on putting them in next chapter._

 _Vanedesse Sadroniel: I can definitely do Ginny, and she will start to appear in this chapter and her appearances will become more frequent as the story goes on_

 _Afraidofspiders: I can definitely do that. That's a really good idea that will make this story even more meaningful than it is. I'm not sure which chapter they will show up in, but definitely soon. And thanks for the compliment!_

 _I don't think there have been any reviews aside from the trivia question answer, but if I missed you, I'm sorry and I want uou to know that I am thankful for every review, fav, and follow I receive!_

 _Warnings: implied rape (although not directly mentioned) and language, mentions of boyxboy, and verbal abuse_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing!_**

* * *

He was standing in a horrid chamber with green walls, oozing with blood and slime. A gigantic statue of a man with a beard and cold eyes of marble stared down at him, daring him to even thinking of staying here. Below the statue, water pooled in a fountain and he could see his reflection in it, but he had the childish fear that if he touched it, something would drag him in.

"Hello," a voice hissed and he spun around to face a boy- a good looking boy but definitely a threat, without a doubt an enemy.

At first glance, he looked friendly enough with neatly combed brown hair and lips that seemed to curl up in amusement, but he knew that it was cruel amusement- the kind of entertainment a sick person experienced when seeing someone tortured. If you looked closer, you'd see how his skin was nearly translucent, like a ghost, and that his brown eyes glinted with a hint of crimson.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

The boy chuckled. "You know who I am. After all, you were my friend."

The words slipped out of his mouth of their own accord. "Before you betrayed me!"

He started. What? What did that even mean? He didn't even know this guy's name!

The boy stared at him, his lips twisting into a grotesque smile. "Yes, I guess you could call it that."

"You guess?" He shrieked. "You almost cost me everything!"

"Everything?" The boy taunted. "I suppose it would be everything, but we both knew it was wrong."

"What is so wrong about being in love with a boy?" He cried and was immediately perplexed. He wasn't against homosexuality, but he'd never been attracted to another boy before, so why did he say that?

"Everything's wrong with it," the boy snarled. "You're disgusting."

"No," he screamed, "I am not disgusting, Tom. It may not be the most appreciated thing in the world, but there's nothing wrong with it. People just don't understand." He was shocked to feel tears in his eyes.

The boy, Tom, rolled his eyes as if thinking 'What am I going to do with this kid?' "Look, you don't understand what will happen. You'll be judged and isolated and alone- more than you already are- if this gets out."

"Why are you here, Tom?" He quickly changed the subjects. He was not going to be fed any more lies; Merlin knows that that was his downfall last time.

Tom smiled, but there was no warmth to it. "I'm here because of your suspicions."

"What suspicions?" He demanded. Sure, he had a lot of suspicions, but which one was Tom speaking of?

Tom sighed in exasperation. "About the diary and that little girl- what's her name? Ginny?"

"What about Ginny?" He growled. If this git had done anything to his little sister, he'd make him pay.

"You've seen the diary in dreams, so I assume you know what it is and it's purpose?" Tom said.

He truly didn't, but he found himself opening his mouth and saying, "I do."

"She has it."

Fear bubbled within him, stronger than ever before, and he couldn't figure out why his apprehension levels had tripled in less than a second because Tom mentioned some diary.

"You gave it to her, didn't you?" He snarled.

Tom shrugged. "Not exactly. I had a middle man."

"Lucius Malfoy," he responded, although he had no idea what that prat had to do with any of this.

"Perhaps you're not as dumb as you look," Tom taunted. "Yes, Lucious gave the diary to Ginerva and she's been writing in it ever since. Soon, we will have an emotional connection and I'm sure you know what happens after that."

"You free yourself," he whispered in horror.

Tom grinned coldly. "Indeed, and I'll let everyone know that you and that sister of your's helped me to do so."

"Me?" He exclaimed. "What did I do?"

Tom rolled his eyes once more and he couldn't help but think that if Tom kept doing that his eyes would fall right out of their sockets.

"You already have an emotional connection with me, and Ginny is not strong enough a wizard for me to use her alone. Using another first or second year, such as your brother, would work, I suppose. But using one of the brightest sixth years at Hogwarts, combined with that of a naturally powerful first year? I'll be more powerful than I ever was."

"You leave Ginny alone!" He shouted. "She didn't do anything to you? You... you can use me instead. I'll do anything you want, but leave. My. Little. Sister. Out of it!"

Tom chuckled. "Always so loyal, and you wonder how you got into Gryffindor. I suppose Hufflepuff would've worked, but you are not as straight forward about your loyalty. Sometimes I wonder if you even notice it's there to begin with."

"Look, Tom," he said, flatly. "Why do you need Ginny- of all people? Why not anyone else? Why did you choose Ginny- a shy, timid first year?"

"She is a lot more powerful than you give her credit for," Tom chuckled in an almost loving way.

"You're sick!" He spat. "She's eleven!"

"You were only thirteen, weren't you?" Tom raised an eyebrow.

He stopped dead before stammering. "That's different. My innocence was gone long before that; Ginny isn't."

"But the thing about it... it affects both the innocent and the guilty. It would affect a criminal just as it would affect an average person walking down the street. That's what I love about it," Tom sneered.

"You're disgusting! You deserve to be locked up for the rest of your life!" He snarled.

Tom acted as if to contemplate it. "Maybe... but do I care? No."

He was suddenly overcome by an overwhelming sense of dizziness and Tom laughed, cruelly.

"You are getting weaker," Tom remarked. "And the minute you're weak enough, your soul will be mine."

"Y-Yeah, right!" He stuttered as he struggled to remain upright.

"Ssss... sssss... sssss," a hiss echoed through the chamber and he could hear metal grinding against metal as gears shifted and turned. Then, footsteps. They were light- like those of a young child or as very light teen.

"Whose down here?" He whispered and Tom smirked.

"You'll see."

The circular door- like a vault at a bank-at the end of the chamber opened to reveal... Ginerva Weasley.

* * *

Fred woke with a gasp, tears streaming down his cheeks, when he noticed Oliver Wood standing over him in concern.

"Fred? You okay?" He asked.

Fred shrugged. "I am, but Percy and Ginny aren't."

With Oliver's brown eyes boring into him in confusion, Fred stumbled out of the room and towards the fourth year dormitories.

He had some answers to find.

* * *

 _a sad sort of cliff hanger, but fear not, the nightmare will be described either next chapter or the one after that. Thanks for reading and please review!_

 _Trivia:_

 ** _What is Sirius Black's birthday? (Month, date, and year)_**


	17. The Famous Marauders

_This chapter is about some of Percy's memories involving the Marauders._

 _CeCDancer: both Sirius and Remus are in this chapter. They are part of a memory, but I am thinking of a way to get Remus in physically. It probably won't be for a while though._

 _No one answered the last trivia question, but I'll admit, it wasn't exactly easy unless you looked it up. But don't worry, there is an easier question at the bottom._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Unlike Fred, Percy was used to the nightmares of Tom Riddle and various other things that Fred had yet to experience. Therefore, while Fred woke up, fear flooding through his veins, Percy continued to sleep, his dreams transforming into memories.

Percy was three when he first met the Marauders. He'd been staying in a safe house with his Mommy, Daddy, and his brothers, and although he loved when Mommy read to him, he liked it when the nice man with glasses read to him more.

It had been a quiet afternoon and around six, the door opened and four men stepped through.

The tallest had long, black hair that reminded Percy of his Mummy's dress- the one she almost never wore. His eyes were gray and glinting with humor, his pale skin bringing back memories of the pretty white stuff that fell outside the window around Christmas. He reminded Percy of a dog somehow with sharp features and fantastic senses, although Percy wouldn't learn that until later on. His robes swished around him and a necklace with a small star was suspended from his neck.

The second tallest had black hair too, but it was not silky and pretty like the other man's; it was wild, ever wilder than Percy's curls. His eyes were a mixture of colors- like green, brown, and blue mixed together (what had Mommy called that? Uncle Fabian and Gideon had eyes like that... hazel, that's what it is!). His skin was light, but not as pale as the other man's. Robes swirled around him and a small pendant with a golden ball- like the snitch Bill chased around the living room and annoyed Mommy- hanging from the chain glinted around his neck.

The third tallest was really thin with brown hair like Mr. Frank's, but it had weird silver strands in it- like Mommy, but more than her. His skin was pale and scarred really badly. Percy had seen many people brought in with tons of scars and injuries, but this man took the cake with all his scars. His eyes were a very, very pretty shade of green like jade- the mineral Percy had read about in books. He too wore robes, but his necklace was of a moon, shining prettily.

The shortest was small and stout with blonde hair- almost white. His eyes were a watery blue- like Ms. Alice's- and his skin was paler than all the others. He wore robes, but what really caught Percy's attention was the necklace. It was a strange triangle with thick edges and a silver middle.

"Well, hello, little man!" The man with the glasses suddenly said, seeing Percy. "What's your name?"

"Momma says don't talk to strangers," Percy pointed out.

The man chuckled. "Well, I'm James. This is Sirius, Remus, and Peter." He gestured to each of them in turn and Percy waved shyly. "There, now we're not strangers anymore."

Percy saw the logic in this, so he nodded. "Okay, I'm Percy."

"That's a nice name," one of the other men, Remus, said, kneeling before Percy. "Like the Knights of the Round Table."

"Remus, he's not gonna understand-" Sirius began, but Percy's eyes lit up.

"Yeah," the little redhead exclaimed. "And you're Remus- like the Remus and Romulus."

"Yes, how'd you know that?" Remus asked, stunned

"Ms. Alice likes to read to me. She tells me myths and fairytale and stories," Percy responded. "I ain't seen Ms. Alice in a while; Momma says it's dangerous for all of us to see her."

"Yeah, it is," Sirius said with a frown, "but I'll tell you what. While we wait for your Mommy and Daddy, we can read to you."

Percy lit up with excitement. "Please?" He said, looking up at the other men with big, puppy dog eyes.

James laughed. "Of course."

Percy led them into the next room and showed them the bookshelf, picking out his favorite, 'Peter Pan.'

As they read, Percy soon became very tired and he began to drive off with a few last muttered statements.

"I want to be like Peter Pan someday, " he murmured.

He heard James chuckle. "Why?"

"He can fly and do anything. He got friends, and I don't. People like him; he's a hero," Percy answered, his eyes beginning to drift shut.

For a moment, there was silence and then, James whispered, "I bet you're gonna be a hero too someday, just like Peter Pan."

"That's be nice," Percy mumbled. "Night, James."

"Goodnight, Percy Pan," James chuckled at the pun, but Percy was already fast asleep.

* * *

The dream changed to that of a quiet night when he was five, Halloween to be exact, curled up in his bed.

But he wasn't asleep, just tossing and turning, unable to relax because he felt like something was wrong. It was a strange feeling, like a fiery, burning dread setting his insides aflame, and he just knew that something was the matter.

The door creaked open and Percy sat up to see Sirius Black standing in the doorway, looking horribly dreadful. His hair was tangled and his eyes red with tears tracks on his pale cheeks. Rumpled and wrinkled, his robes were messy and he looked like he'd been through hell.

"Siri?" He whispered. He'd called him that once, and he remembered Sirius's eyes had filled with tears. When he'd asked him what was wrong, he'd told him that his little brother called him that and Percy had said he wouldn't call him that anymore if it made him sad, but Sirius just said that he would love for Percy to call him Siri.

Sirius nodded. "Hey, Perce," he rasped.

"What's wrong, Siri? You look sad," Percy remarked. "Should I get Mama?"

"No, no, Percy, I'm fine," Sirius rushed to say. "I just wanna say goodbye."

"Why, Siri? Where are you going?" Percy whined. He like Siri, who told him stories of two princes called Siri and Reggie that lived in a very bad home but were still best friends. He read him the Prince and the Pauper and it was one of Percy's favorites.

"I have to do something, Perce, and I can't promise I'll see you again," Sirius whispered, sitting on the bed and leaning down to hug the small redhead.

"But, Siri!" Percy cried, quietly. He knew better than to wake the twins or, more importantly, the new baby, Ron. "I don't want to you to go."

"But I gotta, Percy," Sirius sniffled. "I just want you to know that I love you so much and that people are gonna say bad things about me. That I hurt people and did horrible things, but I want you to know that I didn't do any of it. Someone blamed me for their bad thing actions, Perce, and I know that you'll belive me, Perce, because you're a special little boy. Don't you ever forget that."

And Percy never forgot.

Sirius left and his parents were crying the next night. When he asked what was wrong, they told him that Jamie and Ms. Lily were dead and that it was Siri's fault. But Percy just grinned through his tears and said Sirius didn't do it.

Even when his mom said he was in denial and Daddy said he didn't understand the horrors of the world yet, he still believe Siri. It wasn't Siri's fault.

Even when the papers started telling everyone of Sirius's crime and how he was in Azkaban for life, Percy still believed.

As a teenager, he never forgot what Siri had told him.

And he never would.

* * *

The memory of Remus came next. He was six, the year having ended last year and Percy hadn't seen any the Marauders since Siri had come to him on Halloween so long ago.

"Remy!" He called as soon as the door open to reveal Remus Lupin.

Remy looked older than he remembered, his hair far more gray than it had been last year and his eyes dull. He looked exhausted and his robes were baggy and worn, like he hadn't changed since the night Jamie and Ms. Lily died. But Percy barely noticed because it was all swept away in the excitement of seeing Remy after so long.

He ran up and hugged Remus, a spark of light coming back into the man's eyes at the sight of the little red haired boy that loved Peter Pan and reading in general.

"Hey, Perce," he laughed, kneeling down to hug him. "Long time, no see, my little Percy Pan."

Percy giggled at the nickname Jamie had created. "Where you been? I missed you, Remy."

"I missed you, too, Perce. Sorry I couldn't come sooner," Remus said with a sad grin. He actually hadn't seen much of anyone lately, seeing as he had to deal with his monthly transformations alone now on top of the actual grief over his friends.

"It's okay. Guess what?! I have a little sister!" Percy cheered and Remus's eyes lit up.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Ginerva, but she don't like to be called that. Bill called her that once and she bit his finger," Percy snickered, remembering how Bill almost dropped her when that happened. "I started calling her Ginny. Do you have any kids, Remy?"

Remus smiled, wistfully. He would love to have a child, but with his condition, it was too dangerous for both the child and his wife. "Unfortunately, no."

For a moment, Percy was quiet and then finally he spoke. "Who killed Jamie and Ms. Lily, Remy? Mommy and Daddy won't tell me," he spoke almost inaudible.

Remus sighed. Percy was still six; he couldn't tell him that much.

"A very bad wizard and... Sirius helped."

"No, he didn't," Percy said, defiantly. "He told me he didn't! And I believe him!"

"What, Percy?" Remus asked. "When did he tell you?" He was concerned that the child was losing his mind. What with the war, he actually wouldn't be suprised.

"One Halloween, last year."

"The night James and Lily died," Remus whispered. "Percy, I have to go." Forgetting that his purpose was to see Molly and Arthur, a very overwhelmed Remus rushed towards the door.

"Bye, Remy!" Percy called after him and Remus waved with a weak smile before he shut the door.

Percy never saw Remus Lupin again.

* * *

Percy didn't have that many memories of Peter Pettigrew, but he did remember the time when he was only four, his second meeting with the Marauders.

Percy sat on Peter's lap, almost fast asleep, but there was one question he had to ask.

"Peter, do you ever feel lonely?" Percy mumbled, drowsily.

"... Yeah, Perce, I do."

"It's not a nice feeling."

"I know, Perce. But you get used to it and someday they'll regret leaving me out. Just have to be patient."

"What? Why?" Percy was drifting off, but he would never forget Peter's answer.

"Sometimes revenge is a choice you have to make, Perce."

* * *

Percy woke with a gasp to see Fred looming over him, looking incredibly worried.

"Percy, who's Tom Riddle?" Fred asked.

Percy's heart stopped dead in his chest.

* * *

 _sorry for the somewhat delayed update, but I'm really busy with school lately. I'm trying to get this story updated more often, but no promises._

 _Also, aside from the conversation about Tom Riddle, I'm feeling a little lost on where to take this story, so please, feel free to give me an idea and as long as it works with the plot, I will try to use it in my story. Thanks!_

 ** _what monster was in the chamber of secrets?_**


	18. Percy Weasley and Tom Riddle

_I am so sorry for the long wait, but I am back with a great chapter!_

 ** _Trivia replies:_**

 _vanadesse sadroni: Ginny will really start to come in next chapter, so don't worry, she is about to show up._

 _Afraidofspiders: I'm not sure when your character will come in, but it will probably be a little bit after next chapter, after most of the Tom Riddle stuff starts to get solved. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure that it isn't a long wait._

 ** _other reviews:_**

 _Evanesco-muffliato- thank you, and I always expect new ideas if you have any. I have about four months to fill until the potion is made, so any ideas would be extremely beneficial._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 _WARNINGS: IMPLIED RAPE, BULLYING, AND BISEXUAL PERCY (SO IT WILL INCLUDE HIM HAVING A CRUSH ON A BOY)_

 _Enjoy! Read and review!_

* * *

"Percy, who's Tom Riddle?" Fred demanded once again.

Percy sighed, sitting up. "Why do you want to know?"

Fred stared at him with stern eyes, showing that he was not getting out of this conversation no matter how long he stalled. "We share nightmares remember? We both had a nightmare about this Tom Riddle guy."

Percy inwardly groaned. He'd forgotten all about that. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

Percy chuckled, but there was absolutely no humor to it. "That may take a while. Where should I start?"

"The beginning would be nice."

Percy sighed. "Alright, it began when I was thirteen..."

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _Thirteen year old Percy Weasley stormed into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom on the verge of tears. The kids were making fun of him again right in front of his big brothers, who did absolutely nothing! This was the only place where he could be alone and finally cry or scream or hit something._

 _No such luck._

 _"Why are you crying?" A soft voice asked. It was definitely male and sounded as if it belonged to a seventh year._

 _Percy turned and jumped._

 _The boy was tall, over six feet, with dark hair and handsome features. His eyes were a dark brown with a glint of red, which should've thrown Percy off in the first place but he believed it to just be his imagination. Green and silver, his robes were Slytherin with the snake crest emblazoned on the pocket of the robes and on the other side of his chest, a head boy badge gleamed._

 _But there was something odd about this boy, something that screamed crazy mass murder! Yet, Percy couldn't put his finger on it back then, so he brushed it off and tried to convince himself that the boy was just very pale and did not appear translucent._

 _"Who are you?" Percy commanded, cursing himself when he sniffled and a few more tears fell. This guy was a snake and he didn't know him and he was crying in front of him! How embarrassing!_

 _"My name's Tom, Tom Riddle, and you are?" The boy introduced._

 _"Percy Weasley."_

 _"Well, Percy Weasley. Why are you crying? Wait, let me guess, some kids were teasing you?" Tom stared at Percy with intense eyes that made the redhead want to spill every last secret he possessed._

 _"How'd you know?" Percy whispered, wiping away his tears._

 _Tom smiled grimly. "Trust me, I was teased quite a lot in my school years. I know how cruel kids can be."_

 _"Was?" Percy asked, confused. This boy couldn't be older than sixteen or seventeen, but then again, in the Wizarding World, nothing is as it seems._

 _Tom looked perplexed for a moment as if contemplating his answer. "I mean I used to be. Not so much anymore because by fourth year, I made sure that everyone was too afraid to tease me." He smirked._

 _Percy stared at him in shock. "What? Why would you want people to be afraid of you? Wouldn't you rather have people look up to you or respect you?"_

 _Tom laughed. "Percy, having people fear you is the most wonderful feeling in the world. There's nothing like it."_

 _Percy stared at him. He didn't believe that; he was just curious, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. "What does it feel like?"_

 _"Hmm," Tom tapped his chin in thought. "It's like you're moving, but everyone else is standing still, frozen in fear that you caused. They all have to look up at you because they're afraid, and you know you will never be rejected because they are so frightened of you. And the best part is that you know you'll go down in history when people are too afraid to even speak your name."_

 _That really should've told Percy who Tom Riddle was, but back then, the redhead still naively believed that the bad man that ruined his child hood and still haunted his dreams was dead._

 _Percy smiled a little bit, uneasily, before it dropped. "So why are you talking to me? Not many people are willing to do that."_

 _Tom smiled gently at him. "Like I said, I'm just like you. I know what it's like to be alone, and I can promise you that I'll never leave you behind like everyone else did to the two of us. As long as you can say the same for me."_

 _"100% agreed, Tom," said Percy._

 _Tom smiled and stuck out his hand. "Friends?"_

 _Percy took the too cold and not nearly solid enough hand, but put that down to imagination considering his own hand didn't go through it like he half expected it to. "Friends."_

 _And that was how Percy Weasley fell into the trap that Tom Riddle had set._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"Deep down, I knew I shouldn't have trusted him, but he was my first friend. I thought what could go wrong, but turns out a lot of things could go wrong.

"We started using enchanted journals to communicate and I never saw Tom in the halls, but then again, Gryffindors and Slytherins almost never saw each other, so I didn't think much of it. Who would?

"Then, the nightmares started..."

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _He was running from something or someone that hissed in a very snake like fashion. Tears were running down his cheeks, and all he wanted was to be back in his bed, safe and sound, with his brothers right down the hall and his parents just one letter away._

 _But he knew that couldn't be. This was his fault; he'd gotten out of bed. He'd come down here, but why? He couldn't remember._

 _All he knew was this crippling apprehension and the pain that shot through his entire body from his feet (one of which was surely broken) to his wrists and stomach and all over his body, but especially in the area beneath his belt. He hadn't felt that pain in a long time and he'd prayed that he would never have to feel it again._

 _"Percy," the voice hissed and he veered into what appeared to be a pipe just big enough to fit Percy._

 _Footsteps echoed nearby and a shadow was approaching Percy's hiding spot. He couldn't escape._

 _Percy awoke with a scream and found himself incredibly grateful he'd remembered to place a silencing spell around the bed as to not wake a Oliver with his constant night terrors._

 _When would they stop?_

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

"I started confiding in Tom more and more, which turned out to be a huge mistake. I was getting weaker: I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, I'd isolated myself from everyone, but then, I fell for him."

"What do you mean?"

"I fell in love with someone that I couldn't have, and when Tom found out... things really got bad to the point where I almost died and doomed the Wizarding World..."

 ***FLASHBACK***

 _The kids were pushing him around again, knocking books out of his hands and shoving him to rhe ground before sprinting away laughing._

 _Percy, blushing madly, started to gather his books, wanting- no, needing- to talk to Tom._

 _But,, he was suprised when a pair of tan hands reached down and stacked his books neatly before handing them to him._

 _Percy looked up and saw that none other than his roommate, Oliver Wood, stood before him, holding out Percy's textbooks._

 _"Th-thanks," Percy stuttered._

 _Now, just so you understand, although they were roommates, they rarely ever saw each other, what with Percy either studying or talking with Tom and Oliver paying Quidditch._

 _Maybe it was puberty and hormones or just because Oliver had helped him, but Percy got a weird feeling in his gut, like when he tried to talk to Margaret Keys last year._

 _His palms were sweaty and heat was rising in his face, and he prayed that he wasn't blushing as badly as he thought he was, but he knew it was probably a false hope. Weasleys blush redder than a firetruck. His heart was pumping at the speed of light and he felt the need to impress Oliver somehow, to make him like him, wanting him to have the same feeling Percy had around him._

 _Percy didn't realize until later that he had a crush on Oliver Wood._

 _Oliver flashed him a blinding smile and then strolled away to join his other friends._

 _Percy didn't know what happened, but as if his body were acting on its own accord, he spun on his heel and strolled in the direction of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom._

 _What the heck?_

 _Percy tried digging his heels into the floor, but he couldn't stop his body and then, when he came to a halt outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, everything went black._

 _When Percy woke up again, he was lying on a cold floor of green marble that was soaked in water. A fountain was near him, carved in the shape of a man's face._

 _"Nice of you to wake up," a voice growled._

 _"T-Tom," Percy shivered with cold. "Please, we-where am I?"_

 _"The chamber of secrets, my pet." Percy felt a hand run down his face, and he shuddered with disgust._

 _"T-Tom, don't d-do this. We're fr-friends, right?"_

 _Tom laughed. "Oh, Percy, how naive. I'm nobody's friend."_

 _This time was like all the others._

 _Percy screamed for help, and nobody came._

 ***FLASHBACK OVER***

By the end, Fred was crying and clinging to his brother like he may disappear.

"It's okay, Fred. I'm alive," Percy said, but Fred didn't miss how he didn't say he was okay.

Percy suddenly froze. "Wait... didn't that dream include G-Ginny?"

Fred froze as well. "Oh God."

They stood and took off in a sprint for the common room to save their little sister.

* * *

 _Well, goodbye, I guess. I'm sorry for the long breaks between chapters, but what with my other stories and school, I get busy and I'll admit, lazy, so thank you for being patient._

 ** _Trivia:_**

 ** _What are the nicknames of the four marauders (the names on the Map)?_**

 _See you next time!_


	19. To Save a Sibling

_Hello, all! I've returned after a long week of nine week assessments with a (hopefully) great chapter! Sorry for the delay, but I hope this chapter makes up for it._

 ** _BrujiPuh (Chapters 16 and 17)-_** _I can definitely do both of those characters! I'm not sure when Charlie will show up, but Theodore Nott will show up within the next few chapters_

 ** _Other trivia person-_** _you haven't suggested a character yet! I've sent you a PM, so if you did answer the trivia question last chapter, make sure you check your PM box to see if I sent you one, so you can suggest a character! Thanks._

 _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF RAPE, LANGUAGE_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Ginerva Weasley, we need to talk," Percy said, totally forgetting to uphold the act of pretending to be Fred.

His little sister was seated in an arm chair before the fire with a journal in her lap, her quill poised to write words on the blank page. Several others had retired to bed, and the common room was empty save for the three siblings.

Ginny glanced up, stunned. "What's up, Fred, Percy?" She asked.

"Ginny," Percy's voice shook, "do you recognize the name Tom Riddle?"

Ginny froze; she hadn't expected anyone to find out, and to discover that Percy and Fred, of all people, were the ones to find out was quite the shock.

"How did you know?"

"Ginny," Percy whispered, "I met Tom Riddle years ago, and trust me, he's not who you think he is. He's horrible and cruel and a monster. A murderer."

Ginny found anger rising inside of her as she shot to her feet, tucking the book beneath her arm to protect it. "Butt out, Fred. He's my friend."

"No, he's not!" Percy cried. "He's anything but a friend. He's a murderer, a manipulator, and a bloody rapist! You'll just end up getting hurt in more ways than one if you don't trust us."

"Why should I trust you?" She shouted, praying to Merlin that no one heard her and decided to investigate. "Tom warned me that I can't trust anyone!"

"He did the same thing to me!" Percy yelled. "Remember when I was thirteen and broke your doll? Did that seem like something I would do?"

Ginny opened her mouth to retort before she realized something and took a step back. "You break my dolls all the time, but I stopped playing with dolls when I was eight and you were twelve. Percy broke my doll when he was thirteen."

Percy realized his mistake too late.

"Shit," Fred cursed.

Ginny turned to her elder brother, astonished. "Percy, I've never heard you cuss before."

The brothers came to a silent agreement.

"That's because I'm not Percy," Fred said.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "What?"

The brothers exchanged glances before they turned back to her.

"Sit down, Ginny," Fred said. "We've got some explaining to do."

* * *

"So wait... you two somehow switched bodies due to one of the twins' experiments? And you didn't tell anyone?" Ginny asked.

Percy shrugged. "Well, George and Oliver know and Bill found out a few days ago, right before Fr- I wound up in the hospital wing."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I really shouldn't be surprised. Some weird things have come from the twins' experiments."

The brothers smiled in agreement.

"But anyway," Percy said, "Ginny, you can't communicate with Tom Riddle anymore. Bad things can come of it."

Ginny nodded. "I know, but... why does he do things like this? Pretends to care, and then drops you like a sack of potatoes?"

Percy looked down. "There are some horrible people in this world, Ginny, and all we can do is try to protect you for as long as we can."

She nodded. "Thanks, Fre- Perce."

"Now, Ginny," Fred spoke up, "how do you communicate with Riddle?"

She held up the diary. "I found it in my things. I write and he writes back."

Percy took the diary and scribbled the word ' _Hello_ ' in the diary.

Three words appeared.

' _Hello, my pet.'_

Percy jumped a little, but then, two more words scribbled themselves across the page:

' _Miss me?'_

Percy slowly closed the diary and set it on the floor in front of him.

"That's Tom, alright," he whispered.

"We have to get rid of it," Fred said, staring into the fire and cursing Tom Riddle for tormenting his brother and sister like this. "What about burning it?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I know from experience that getting rid of Tom Riddle is not that easy. The best thing to do is take it to Dumbledore and have him destroy it."

Fred nodded. "You want me to take it?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I will. Not only can I tell him more about Tom than you two, but I also have some questions to ask him about Tom."

Fred nodded and with one last hug from each other, the trio departed, going to their dorm rooms, the wretched diary clenched in Percy's hand.

Little did they know what a horrid mistake they had made allowing Percy to keep the diary for that one night alone.

* * *

Percy awoke to a vibrating feeling against his ribcage like a Muggle cellphone, and held up the diary he'd taken from Ginny earlier.

That was odd. One, he'd hidden the diary in his trunk, so how was it in his bed, and two, he'd never felt a journal vibrate before.

"Lumos!" He whispered and watched as his wand lit with just enough light for him to see the page of the journal.

 _'Hello, old friend.'_

' _We've never been friends,'_ Percy scribbled with the Muggle pen he kept on his nightstand.

 _'Huh? I thought we were.'_

' _You were mistaken. Friends don't rape friends.'_

 _'I didn't rape you, Percy. You wanted it. Admit it.'_

 _'I never wanted it! Why would I want you to violate me, you bastard?!'_

 _'Why are you blaming me, you little slut?'_

 _'I'm not a slut! You raped me! You are a rapist, a monster! Now, leave me and my family alone!'_

 _'I can't do that, baby.'_

Disgusted by the conversation and the nickname, Percy shrunk the book until it could fit in his pocket and stood to take a walk. He needed some fresh air, and fast.

Walking outside, he continued to stroll for what seemed like forever until finally, he wore himself out enough that he knew he'd pass out as soon as he laid in bed.

Why did all these things happen to him? What had he done to deserve it? Was Tom right when he said he'd wanted it?

No! He hadn't been asking for it; he hadn't wanted it. Tom was just a sick pervert that took advantage of people like Percy, Ginny, and so many others.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, " a voice said from behind him.

Percy spun around and fell back against the wall in shock.

Leaning against the wall and staring at him with a smirk as if he'd already won... was Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Ah, shit.

* * *

 _well, that was quite the chapter but next chapter will be even better! I love writing angst, and I'll make sure that there's plenty of comfort come chapter twenty one! Until next time, mi amigos!_

 ** _Trivia:_**

 ** _What is the name of Rodolphus Lestrange's brother?_**


	20. In Need of Help

_I am so sorry for the delay, but I was having a bit of writer's block. Anyway, I'm back and better than ever!_

 ** _Jehan-is-my-son:_** _Thank you for your nice reviews! They really made my day_

 ** _Kris Senju:_** _Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews!_

 _WARNINGS: ATTEMPTED RAPE AND NONGRAPHIC MEMORY OF RAPE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Percy Weasley would never admit he needed help, but right then, he would've gladly screamed for someone- anyone- at the top of his lungs as Tom Riddle stated at him. He shivered as Tom's eyes roamed over his- well, Fred's- body.

"I'll admit, you were more beautiful in your own body, but controlling you will still be just as fun," Tom whispered, taking a step forward until he was toe to toe with his prey. He ran a hand down the side of Percy's face.

Percy spit on him.

The saliva hit Tom's cheek, and Percy fully expected Tom to slap him or insult him, but he did just the opposite. He laughed, and moved his hands to Percy's waist.

The redhead grabbed the wrists of his _old friend_ \- hah, yeah, right!- and quite literally kicked him away.

"Get away from me," he growled.

Tom acted like he was about to cry, but that's all it was- an act. "But aren't we friends? Don't you love me?"

Percy bit his lip. He didn't, of course, not anymore, but he used to. He used to put his life in Tom's hands and dream of Tom being his first kiss and imagining that someday Tom would hold him close... would say I love you. But then, Tom lost that trust, that love Percy gave him, and he was never getting it back.

"No. I haven't loved you since you raped me on the floor of the chamber of secrets- since you betrayed me!" Percy hissed, cursing himself as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Aww, is little Percy crying?" Tom sneered, reaching up a hand and brushing away a tear from Percy's cheek. Percy shuddered in disgust and pulled away.

Only for Tom to shove him up against a wall a second later, sucking on his neck and furiously unbuttoning his pants.

Percy jabbed his elbow into Tom's ribcage and kicked his attacker in the ankle, making him tumble.

"No," Percy said, calmly and firmly. "You may have raped me; you may have taken my innocence and tainted my mind and body. But you WILL NOT... touch my brother's body. I WILL NOT let Fred endure the same pain I did."

"But he isn't here," Tom pointed out.

"No, he's not, but he'll feel the pain anyway. By touching him, you'll steal his first kiss, his first time. How is he going to tell his wife someday that his technical first time was in an empty corridor with the man that grew up to be Voldemort? One, she'd think he was crazy, and two, that's something no kid should have to go through. And I'M NOT going to let you put Fred through that."

Tom blinked at him, looking surprised by his outburst, before a smirk dawned his features. "How noble of you, Percy Weasley. Too bad you really don't have a choice in the matter."

He lunged at Percy again, but before he could reach the redhead, a stone the size of Percy's fist hit the teenager and Tom crumpled, unconscious.

"Nobody touches him," a familiar voice growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred was tossing and turning in his bed, wave upon wave of apprehension crashing over him.

Why was he so scared? Why was he shaking so badly? Why?

He didn't understand.

It started with a dream.

* * *

 _He was lying on a cold, marble floor, water seeping through his clothes and drenching his back. The air was so, so cold and he curled into the fetal position, shivering, as he tried to keep himself warm._

 _"Hello, Percy," a voice growled to his right. "Nice of you to wake up."_

 _He rolled over and nearly screamed at the sight of Tom Riddle standing before him._

 _"T-Tom," he whimpered, his voice shaking almost as much as his body. "W-Where am I?"_

 _"The Chamber of Secrets, my pet," Tom said, taking a step closer. He ran his hands down the boy's face and chest._

 _No! Not again! Please not again!_

 _"Tom, d-don't do this. We're fr-friends, right?" He stammered._

 _"Oh, sweet, naive Percy," Tom chuckled. "I'm nobody's friend."_

 _His clothes were being torn away and he could hear Tom moaning in pleasure, but he couldn't feel anything. Choosing a spot on the wall of green tiles, he focused on it and willed everything else to fade away, including Tom's actions._

 _Why did this happen to him?_

 _Was this a punishment from God?_

 _Did he deserve this?_

* * *

Fred had shot up with a gasp, falling off his bed and colliding painfully with the floor. For a moment, he lay still, afraid that he may have woken Oliver, but if there was one thing he knew about the Quidditch Captain, it was that he could sleep through a bloody tornado.

The redhead sighed in relief and climbed to his feet before sitting back on the bed. And that's when the fear set in.

It was like he was facing all of his worst fears as his heart beat at the speed of light and his breathing became irregular. He felt the need to either run or grab his wand and hex the thing that was frightening him into oblivion.

Why was he so scared? What was he afraid of? And what was that dream all about?

It was obviously a dream/memory/vision/something of Tom Riddle violating his older brother, but why was it showing him now? Tom Riddle had been involved in this since the beginning, so why was the dream popping up now?

BANG! The door flew open with a crash and there stood George, pale as a ghost.

"He's gone," was all he said.

"What? Who's gone?" But Fred knew the answer.

"Percy! I heard him get up and I assumed he was going to the bathroom, but I couldn't go back to sleep because it felt like-"

"You were afraid of something, but you weren't sure what," Fred finished. "I felt it too."

"Fifteen minutes later, he wasn't back. I got up and went down to the common room. He wasn't there. I checked the bathroom. He wasn't here. Hell, if you don't know where he is, I'm gonna storm up the girls stairs and ask Ginny, slide be damned."

Fred paused, the puzzle pieces floating around in his brain. When in doubt, act like Percy.

Fred started pacing, having seen his elder brother do that sometimes, and he was amazed that the movement not only got the adrenaline out of his system, but his mind started to clear. And he used to think that those that paced while thinking were just anxious weirdos, but moving did help. Who knew?

Anyway, the puzzle pieces were still floating around, but they were clearer now.

"Okay, I assume Percy told you about what happened last night with the diary and Tom Riddle?"

He waited for George to nod before continuing.

"Alright, Percy kept the diary. He said he would take it to Dumbledore in the morning and ask him some questions regarding Riddle. Was the diary in the dorm room?"

George shrugged. "Wasn't on his nightstand or his bed, but I didn't check his trunk."

Fred nodded. "Okay, what else? I had a dream about Percy and Tom Riddle, so whatever is going on is linked with Riddle.

"And then with the fear. Maybe as brothers we can somehow sense that Percy's in danger, and with me, maybe I can... feel Percy's fear because of the whole switching bodies thing."

The brothers exchanged glances, then they said in unison, "We've gotta find Percy."

They weren't sure where they were walking, but Percy liked to walk when he got stressed or to clear his head. Therefore, they started walking until they wound up in the Entrance Hall. The empty entrance hall.

"Damn it, where is he?" Fred was starting to become extremely apprehensive. What if Riddle had taken his brother again? What if he didn't survive this time?

As if the universe heard his plea, he heard a voice, a voice he'd heard in his dream. "How noble of you, Percy Weasley. Too bad you don't really have a choice in the matter."

Fred burst through the doors and out into the cold October air (he couldn't believe it was already October 3rd. What with all the excitement, he'd honestly forgotten the date). He was just in time to see Tom Riddle lunge at his older brother.

He reached for his wand and saw George do the same, but before he could even get it out of his pocket, a rock the size of his fist slammed into Tom Riddle's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Nobody touches him," a familiar voice growled.

Fred turned and his eyes widened.

Standing there was...

* * *

 _Well, I guess I'll see you next time! My goal is to try to update more frequently, so we'll see._

 _1\. ALSO, who do you think threw the rock? Just review a character and I'll choose the one I like the best and fits in with the story._

 _2\. I just finished another one of my stories called Prophet (if you like Outsiders, you should check that out)! And I'm getting ready to post another story. I will be posting descriptions for options of those stories on my profile (for example, a summary of a Percy Jackson story I'm looking to post). Read those and there will be a poll for you to vote which I should post first._

 ** _Trivia:_**

 ** _What is Peter Pettigrew's Animagus form?_**


	21. Promises Kept By Ghosts

_Hello, everyone! I'm back for a Halloween special... okay, it's just a chapter that I happened to post on Halloween. other than a bit of a ghost theme, there is nothing Halloween-ish about this chapter. Sorry._

 ** _Trivia:_** _jehan-is-my-son: I will be doing Tonks; she will start popping up probably around Christmas, due to the age difference. As for Neville, I will definitely be putting him in, but I'm not sure when._

 _BrujiPuh- Theodore Nott will probably come in within the next three chapters and Charlie won't show up until Christmas at the latest but he will become an important character once he comes in._

 _Afraidofspiders- your character will be coming in either next chapter or chapter 23, so don't worry!_

 ** _Other reviews:_**

 _mamaguliberts- I like Bill as an over protective big brother too. He just seems like the type of person that would hex you into oblivion if you hurt someone he cared about._

 _Kris Senju- I'm afraid that Oliver will not be the one to throw the rock, but Oliver will be coming in more. I'm thinking of having Fred and Percy tell him about the chamber of secrets soon, but that's still in the planning phase._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Standing there was Bill Weasley, his face bright red with rage and tears making his eyes shine as he stared at his three brothers.

Fred and George had gone into a state of shock, their hands frozen beside their pockets and gripping their wands. Their jaws were almost at the floor.

Percy was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed and his breathing shaky. Trembling like a leaf in the wind, he dropped the diary and fell to the floor, looking like he may be sick, as he stared at Tom Riddle, now unconscious.

Bill knelt beside his younger brother and wrapped an arm around him. After Percy had calmed down slightly (at least, he wasn't shaking anymore), Bill turned to the twins and ground out:

"What the hell happened here?"

Fred and George exchanged glances before Fred waved his wand and tied up Tom Riddle. Then, he knelt next to Bill and told him everything, from the dreams to the diary to Percy's story.

By the end of it, Bill looked like he was about to be sick too.

"And this was going on right under our noses. Percy... Ginny... hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Ron was involved somehow. What do we do with him?"

Fred had never heard his elder brother ask him for instructions, and he wasn't really sure what to say. Luckily, Percy saved him.

"We can't do anything," Percy spoke. "He's not strong enough to take solid form. Even if we took him somewhere, he could get out. See?" The redhead reached out and sure enough, his hand passed straight through Tom Riddle. "He lost a lot of power coming after me. I was his key to strength, and he took a big risk going after me tonight. He's practically back to square 1. The most we can do right now is tell Professor Dumbledore."

Bill nodded. "I guess that makes sense, but I think we should take you to the hospital wing. You don't look so good, Perce."

"I'm fine," Percy muttered. "Just in shock, I guess."

Bill nodded. "Alright, you three need rest. I'll take the diary to Professor Dumbledore immediately while you guys head back to the dorm. And you're sure he can't stay here?" He turned to Percy with the last question.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, he'll disappear within the next minute."

"Come on," Bill told him with a sympathetic glance. "I'll walk you up to the dorm." Slinging an arm around Percy's shoulders, Bill helped him stand and walked with the other three up to the dorms.

As soon as they reached the common room, Percy walked up with George and Fred slipped into the sixth year dorms.

Bill blinked tears from his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling and after a quick glance around, he clasped his hands in prayer.

"Hey, God... I-I know I haven't talked to you in a while; I guess I just stopped believing for a while, but... now, you're the only one I can turn to. Save Percy. He needs you."

As Bill slipped out of the room, he didn't notice the transparent boy seated beside the fireplace, invisible unless you were looking directly at him.

A boy of eighteen with black hair and silver eyes, staring up the staircase as if he could see through each and every door.

"Hey, Perce," he whispered, his voice barely above the wind. "Is it too late to keep my promise?"

* * *

 _He was standing on a small island surrounded by a pitch black lake and he swore he saw something moving below the surface but just when he went to look, it was gone in a flash. A basin stood at his side, an empty basin, and he saws drops of blood and a sticky potion staining the rock he stands upon._

 _"Don't worry, Perce. You're safe," a voice said to his right._

 _Percy spun around and found a very familiar boy standing behind him. A boy he hadn't seen in years._

 _"Fred can't see this dream; it's protected, so to speak," Regulus Black informed him. "Miss me?"_

 _"Reg... what? You died when I was three," Percy whispered._

 _The other boy nodded, solemnly. "Yes, and before I died, I made a promise. Do you remember?"_

 _Percy nodded, slowly. "I was being watched over by my Mum's friend, Andromeda Tonks. I remember the twins were being a hand full, so Mum moved them to an out of the way place, but there was only room for three people. My older brothers and I were scattered among random families for weeks until, finally, Mum was able to get us all into the same safe house._

 _"I was playing with Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora, when there was a knock at the door. That's when you came in. You talked with Andy and while she went to get something for you, you talked with me and Dora._

 _"I remember I told you that I couldn't stay with my Mum and Dad because the bad man put us in danger. You looked at me and told me that someday the bad man would be gone._

 _"You left, but you came back a lot over the next few weeks. I remember the day of your last visit, you told me that you would protect me because I was scared the bad man would hurt me. You never came back; Andromeda told me you were with my uncles in heaven."_

 _Regulus nodded. "Yes. The reason I never came back was because I came to a realization and I took a huge risk to bring Voldemort down. I didn't succeed exactly, but I came a step closer. I'm wondering... is it too late for me to keep my promise?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, your brother- the oldest one- prayed to God that He would protect you. God is not allowed to interact with people directly, but He can send angels, gaurdians, and gifts. I am an example of an angel because while I am not capable of taking on a solid form due to how I died and the fact that I have not been reborn before."_

 _"Wait," Percy said. "Reborn?"_

 _Regulus smiled. "We could be here all day talking about the process of death, but I'll try to make it short. God sends souls to earth and a person is born. When the person dies, they will be reborn as a new person and live another life. If they do enough good things in their lives, they can become a guardian. For example, Martin Luther King lived three lives, but did enough good things to become a guardian. Hitler lived a life, but did so many bad things, God sent him to the bottom of the barrel, to live three lives in absolute hell- poverty, war torn countries, etc.- and after those lives are lived, his slate is wiped clean._

 _"Now, back to what I was saying. God told me that I can not be reborn until the next generation, so I could be reborn as the child of one of your friends. Until then, I am an angel, allowed to interact when God tells me to but not capable of taking a physical form._

 _"I've already explained Guardians. Everyone has one; Hogwarts is full of them, but I am not allowed to share their identities; that is up to the Guardian themselves._

 _"And then, gifts. Luna Lovegood; Harry Potter; Neville Longbottom; you. You are all gifts sent from heaven, people that are made to make the world better. Many people are born as gifts, but waste it. Peter Pettigrew was originally a gift, but he got off on the wrong path._

 _"Okay, now, back on track as to why I'm here. God sent me to protect you, to watch out for you. You have several different fates, and none of them happy. God wants to change that because you are His gift and He hates to see gifts such as you go to waste. He learned his lesson with Pettigrew that not finding a way to interfere could mean tragic consequences for everyone._

 _"That's why He sent me."_

 _Percy took a deep breath. "So He sent you to watch over me? But... no offense, but why you?"_

 _Regulus smiled softly. "He saw how badly I wanted to honor my promise. Now was my chance."_

 _Suddenly, the dim lighting in the dark cavern flickered and Percy jumped._

 _"I must be going, but you'll be seeing a lot more of me. Good luck, Perce."_

The dream vanished and Percy Weasley sat up in his bed, breathing hard.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

 _I do not mean to go against anyone's beliefs here, but this idea popped into my head and using Christianity was one of the only ways that the idea made sense to me, so... yeah._

 _IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I just finished one of my other Outsiders fanfictions, and I have a rule that when I finish a story, I start a new one. I have five stories in mind and their summaries are on my profile. Two are Leo Valdez fanfictions; two are Regulus and Sirius Black fanfictions; and one is a Leo Valdez and Outsiders crossover. Just read through those and review the story you want most on any one of my stories. Thanks!_

 _ALSO, THIS IS THE LAST CHANCE TO VOTE ON A STORY. THE STORY WILL BE POSTED ON TUESDAY OR WEDNESDAY, SO IF YOU WANT TO VOTE, MAKE SURE YOU VOTE AS SOON SO POSSIBLE!_

 _And finally, I will be taking a break from trivia for the next few chapters just to get caught up on the requested characters from past winners. I will probably start doing it again around chapter 25. Thanks!_

 _See you next time!_


	22. Making a Life Saving Deal

_I'm back with not one, not two, but three suggested characters!_

 _BrujiPuh- Theodore Nott is in this chapter_

 _FairyRave- Draco Malfoy is in this chapter._

 _Afraidofspiders- your character is in this chapter, and she will probably be appearing again later on._

 _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND EATING DISORDERS; SMOKING; VAGUE SEXUAL REFERENCES, BUT IT'S ONLY ONE SENTENCE; LANGUAGE AND MENTIONS OF RAPE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

When Percy left his dorm to go for a short walk (staying in the castle this time), he didn't expect to find three Slytherins smoking in the dungeons. He was even more surprised to see that it was three second years, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

Draco rolled his eyes, flicking ashes off of the end of his cigarette. "Look, it's the Weasel. Gonna rat us out? It's well known that you hate us."

Percy hesitated; he'd only done it once and hadn't really liked it, but he needed something to calm him down. "I won't, on one condition. Give me a smoke?"

He felt mildly pleased when the jaw of the normally emotionless Theodore Nott hit the floor.

"You want a smoke? I know you and your mirror are rebellious, but I never pictured you smoking," Nott said.

Percy shrugged. It wasn't nearly as surprising as Percy Weasley smoking.

He simply took a cigarette from the pack and lit it with the tip of his wand, inhaling the smoke.

"So how'd you get the cigarettes?" He asked, mildly impressed that they had managed to get even a pack of cigarettes past the front gates.

"Draco has a Muggle friend that sent them," Blaise answered.

Percy's eyebrows shot up. "You- arrogant, Muggleborn hating prat- have a Muggle friend."

Draco nodded. "Named Rosalind, but she hates that name, so we all call her Rosie."

"So what are you doing out so late without your mirror?" Nott asked.

"George is asleep, but I'm an insomniac. Sometimes I just walk, and try to think of prank ideas," he improvised. Half true, but Percy didn't think of prank ideas. He thought of everything else.

"Us, too," Draco said. "You have to learn to sleep light in my house, and the habit doesn't go away when you get to Hogwarts."

"I can't sleep with all the racket my parents make, sometimes not even with each other and with total strangers," Nott confessed, taking a drag from the weed.

Blaise shrugged. "I never sleep. My mom's like a nocturnal bat, so I find myself up all night and sleeping all day. The catch is that I can't sleep during the day at Hogwarts and sleeping at night is incredibly difficult for me."

Percy nodded. "I haven't been able to sleep since the war ended eleven years ago. You guys were only babies, but the older ones kind of got left in the past."

Draco nodded in understanding. "Trust me, I may not have seen the war first hand but I see it's affects. Every time my dad comes home."

"Same here," Nott told them.

Blaise shrugged. "Not so much, but a lot of my mom's friends were killed in the war."

"That why you don't show emotions?" Percy asked as he finally put the puzzle pieces together. "Because your parents don't let you?"

"Well, yes and no," Draco told him. "I grew up with my dad telling me that Malfoys don't cry, and my mom was hardly ever in the house to teach me any different. But also, if you don't let people in-"

"You don't get hurt," Percy finished.

"Exactly. Now, how does the number one joker and prankster of Hogwarts know about stuff like this?"

"Well, we all have our masks, the person we show the world that is different than to one we hide. After all, if my life wasn't just as fucked up as a bunch of others people's, I wouldn't be here smoking with Slytherins."

Blaise nodded with an amused smirk. "Good point."

"So what's so fucked up in your life at the moment?" Nott asked.

Percy shrugged. "Well, there's the whole chamber of secrets thing, which puts a lot of pressure on everyone. That bloody Ravenclaw has been picking fights with me in the hallway. And I don't even want to get into the nightmares I've been having all year."

"Our lives suck," Draco summed up.

"Amen, brother," the other three spoke.

"Well," Percy said, standing and dusting himself off, "I better get going before George notices I'm gone and comes looking for me. See you guys around."

He left the three Slytherins and started walking, aimlessly.

"Percy," a sudden voice called and Fred stepped out of the shadows. "You alright?"

Percy jumped. "Geesh, Fred, give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Fred said before he smirked and pulled a small carton from his pocket. "I didn't know you smoked too."

Percy smiled and took one. "I don't do it often. I did it at a party last year, but I nearly coughed to death, so I haven't done it since... until now, that is."

Fred smiled. "I did it when I started starving myself."

Percy hesitated, but curiosity won him over. "Why did you start?"

Fred shrugged. "Have you ever felt like everything in your life is going wrong? Like you've lost all control, and you know you're going nowhere fast? How do you stop that feeling?"

Percy smiled, slightly. "I know what you mean. That's why I started to cut... I lost control of everything. Mum and Dad are so preoccupied with all of you that they don't spare me a second glance, and then, having my virginity stolen didn't really help. I couldn't control the pain on the inside, so-"

"You controlled the pain on the outside," Fred finished.

Percy nodded. "You know, you don't have to hurt yourself like this... starving yourself and making yourself throw up. It's not necessary."

"I know, but it's so hard to stop," Fred whispered, sounding frustrated and slightly desperate.

"I can help, and so can Bill and George and Oliver. You're not alone, Freddie."

Fred nodded. "I know, but I want you to make a deal with me."

"And what would that be?"

"You can help me if you let me help you. You don't need to be perfect. You don't need to hurt yourself. I know you think you're damaged goods, but you're not. You're my big brother, my selfless older brother that would throw himself in front of a train for his family," Fred told him.

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Fred. So... no more hurting ourselves. Deal?"

"Deal," Fred agreed. "And we can start with this."

The two brothers put out their cigarettes on the ground, refusing to damage their lungs any longer, and left to go to the dormitory.

* * *

Jenna Gonzales was miserable. Her wrists hurt; her stomach ached and growled; her eyes were puffy from crying. Her throat was burning and she was choking back tears, not wanting to alert Fitch or any teachers that she was out past curfew, sobbing to herself.

"-when I started starving myself."

She froze in her tracks. She didn't know others were up too.

Maybe it was a bad idea, maybe it was wrong, but she crept to the edge of the wall and peered around the corner. She couldn't see them in the dark except for their bright red hair, and by the sound of their voices, they were boys. But she didn't recognize the voices, and the red hair was common: a dozen people posses the hair color in Gryffindor; two or three in Slytherin; five in her house, Hufflepuff; and six in Ravenclaw, at least. This did nothing to identify them.

"Why did you start?" The shorter and probably younger one asked, hesitantly.

"Have you ever felt like everything in your life is going wrong? Like you've lost all control, and you know you're going nowhere fast? How do you stop that feeling?" The taller one asked.

She frowned. She felt that everyday, but she'd always felt so alone and isolated; it had never occurred to her that maybe other people felt it too.

The shorter one stated, "I know what you mean. That's why I started to cut... I lost control of everything. Mum and Dad are so preoccupied with all of you that they don't spare me a second glance, and then, having my virginity stolen didn't really help. I couldn't control the pain on the inside, so-"

 _He controlled the pain on the inside,_ Jenna thought, rubbing her wrists, absent mindedly.

"You controlled the pain on the outside," the taller one finished.

She couldn't see the shorter one, but she assumed he nodded. "You know, you don't have to hurt yourself like this... starving yourself and making yourself throw up. It's not necessary."

"I know, but it's so hard to stop," the taller one whispered, sounding frustrated and slightly desperate.

"I can help, and so can Bill and George and Oliver. You're not alone, Freddie."

Freddie nodded. "I know, but I want you to make a deal with me."

"And what would that be?"

"You can help me if you let me help you. You don't need to be perfect. You don't need to hurt yourself. I know you think you're damaged goods, but you're not. You're my big brother, my selfless older brother that would throw himself in front of a train for his family," Fred told him.

She could hear the smile in the shorter one's voice. "Thanks, Fred. So... no more hurting ourselves. Deal?"

"Deal," Fred agreed. "And we can start with this."

They put out the burning objects in their hands, which she recognized as cigarettes, and headed off.

Jenna leaned against the wall, and sunk to the ground.

What those two boys had said had really gotten to her.

 _You're not alone_ , the shorter one's voice echoed in her head.

 _Hurting yourself isn't necessary._

 _No more hurting ourselves. Deal?_

She stood, shakily, and headed towards the Hufflepuff dorms.

And if she made a silent promise to stop hurting herself, that was her business.

Besides, if those two boys could do it, why couldn't she?

* * *

 _Just to clarify, the shorter one is Percy in Fred's body and the taller one is Fred in Percy's body._

 _See you all soon. Bye!_


	23. Penelope and Audrey

_I'm back... obviously._

 _PENELOPE LOVERS, DO NOT READ THIS!_

 _WARNINGS: LANGUAGE, BULLYING, DOMESTIC ABUSE_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

Time passed without too many strange events. October became November; the air grew colder and the leaves began to fall from the trees.

Fred didn't expect today to be anything special... until he ran into Penelope Clearwater.

It was a Saturday and he'd been wandering in the general direction of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom because it was his turn to stir the potion.

The potion was coming along nicely. The good news was it would be done by January at the latest, but the bad news was that it certainly wouldn't be done before Christmas. This meant Fred and Percy had to try to survive a Weasley Christmas without tipping anybody off about the switch, which seemed impossible.

"Hello, Peter," a giggly voice whispered in his ear, and Fred, startled, spun around, nearly falling over in the process.

Beside him stood a pretty girl wearing a Ravenclaw uniform, her skirt pulled high on her waist so that it didn't even reach mid thigh. The top three buttons of her shirt were unbuttoned, exposing a bit of her bra, and her hair fell in curls around her shoulders. Her face possessed so much make up, she looked like a clown with lustful eyes and scarlet lips.

"Um, it's Percy, actually," he said, confused. Who was this girl anyway? She looked familiar. "Do I know you?"

The girl laughed. "Remember me? Penelope? Penny? Your one and only?"

Percy's warning from the beginning of the year echoed in his mind: _"I don't like her. She wants me wrapped around her little finger. We actually did go out for a while, but she was really demanding. Call me clingy; call me ugly; do whatever she wants or you get hit."_

Shit.

Penny pursed her lips. "I haven't seen you in a while, sweetie. How have you been?"

"Better since I stopped going out with you," Fred growled. So what if he was being rude? She hit his brother.

Penny's eyes went from lustful and sweet to a glare of fire in seconds. She slapped him.

"You don't talk to me like that, " she snapped as if he were a small child she was admonishing.

"So? It's true!" He snarled. "Now, go somewhere else, slut! Abusive wh-"

Another slap. Fred kind of deserved that one, but Fred Weasley was loyal to a fault and when he got angry, that rage was impossible to contain.

"Look, you abused Per- me through our entire relationship and you tried to trick him- me into thinking I deserved it! Well, not anymore, Clearwater."

Fred shoved her away, not enough to seriously hurt her but to get his point across. Nobody hurts his family and gets away with it.

He stormed off to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, not noticing three sets of shocked eyes following him.

* * *

Percy knew that his good fortune wouldn't last. The past month had been relaxed and maybe even fun. He'd gotten to know Fred better, spend more time with Bill and George, and he'd even gained a new friend named Jenna. Still, he knew it would have to end eventually.

And he was right.

"Oi, fat ass! How many chocolate bars did you eat today- twenty?" Kyle chuckled, his friends joining in.

Percy glared. "What are you doing here, Keller? Got nothing better to do?"

Kyle pretended to contemplate that. "Nope," he finally chirped. "Tormenting you is the highlight of my day."

Percy frowned in mock sympathy. "Kind of sad, isn't it? Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend, although I doubt any girl would want to date you?"

Keller snarled. "What about you? I heard you're going out with that slut Jenna Gonzales? Never thought you could sink any lower."

"Hey!" Percy snapped. "You can insult me all you want, but do not insult my friends! Keep in mind, my brothers can put you in detention or get you a private one on one with Professor Dumbledore, probably getting your parents called in the process. So stay away from me and my friends and family."

Percy stomped away, but as soon as he turned the corner, he ran into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-" Percy abruptly stopped talking.

The girl was thin and pretty with long brown hair and electric blue eyes that sparked like a thunder storm. She was pale as a ghost and wearing a Hufflepuff uniform that was far too big for her. The girl was probably in his year (sixth, not fourth). She scrambled to pick up her books.

She was beautiful.

"Oh, uh, sorry!" Percy knelt down to help her pick up her dropped textbooks. "Here you go. What's your name?"

The girl seemed shocked that Percy had talked to her and helped her. "Oh, um, Audrey, Audrey Hunter."

"I'm P- Fred, Fred Weasley. Are you alright? I ran into you pretty hard."

"It's fine," she whispered, shyly. "What were you running from?"

"Kyle Keller and his gang," Percy responded.

She nodded. "Don't worry, everyone hates them. It's not just you."

He nodded. "Well, I best be going. I'll see you around, Audrey."

Percy walked away, his ears burning red. What just happened?

* * *

"It's probably nothing, guys. Maybe Percy just got mad," Harry reasoned.

"Harry, Percy gets mad a lot, but I've never seen him act like that," Hermione argued. "The way he outright insulted that girl after she hit him. I mean, I'd be angry, but Percy would've walked away, not insulted her."

Harry nodded, beginning to agree with his friends. "And that's not even mentioning his weird statement. He started to say his name before he changed it to me. He started to say he before he changed it to I. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, when did this all start?" Hermione said, thinking back.

"The summer," Ron replied immediately. "Remember Percy and Fred were acting weird at the end of the summer? They seemed to act more like the other than themselves, and George seemed worried somehow. Don't tell me I was the only one that noticed."

"You weren't," Harry said. "We all noticed."

"Bill's been acting strange, too," Hermione realized. "You think he knows something?"

"Maybe," Ron said. "If he does, Bill is really good at keeping secrets. We won't get anything out of him."

"I say we just follow Percy, and go from there," Harry told them.

"I think Harry's right," Hermione agreed. "That's all we can do right now."

"What are we waiting for then?" Ron asked before the golden trio followed Percy down the hall.

* * *

Tom rubbed his hands together, eagerly, as the idea began to form. He didn't have enough power to make a physical appearance, but maybe he didn't have to. Maybe there was another way to get into Percy's head.

He cast the spell without a moment's hesitation.

And just like that, Percy Weasley was his. And only his.

Meanwhile, Percy winced as the headache crashed over him and the world began to go black at the edges like he was falling asleep.

When Percy opened his eyes, his eyes were still sapphire blue, but now, if you were nose to nose with him, you could see a sliver of red glinting coldly around his pupil.

The spell worked perfectly.

* * *

 _I know I said earlier in the story that Percy is gay and then turned around and had him like a girl. There will be more on that in chapter 24 or 25!_

 _And also, the reason Percy and Fred aren't just staying at Hogwarts is because that would make their family suspicious, considering they always come home on the holidays._

 _How'd you like the ending? I thought it was a pretty good cliff hanger!_

 _Read and Review._


	24. Uncovering the Truth

_I'm back. The goal is six more chapters before completion! Wish me luck._

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

He was freezing. Like... sleeping in the snow freezing. Why was he so effing cold?!

Percy put on multiple layers- an undershirt, his Hogwarts uniform, a hoodie, and his robes. He was still cold. Even after he cast a warming spell on himself, he was still frigid.

Still, he shrugged it off and went to meet Fred and Bill in the Ancient Runes classroom to discuss the plans for break.

Walking into the classroom, he sat beside Fred, who frowned.

"Something wrong?" He muttered to him.

"Just really cold," Percy whispered back.

Fred smiled. "Well, winter can do that to you."

Percy tried to grin back, but his teeth were chattering too badly.

"Got that right," he agreed, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"Hey, guys," Bill told them, walking in from his office.

"Hey," Fred said, "so what are we gonna do about break? The potion won't be done until after we get back."

"Well, I've been thinking about that. You two are doing a fine job of fooling people, but I can already tell Ron, Harry, and Hermione are getting suspicious. Luckily, Hermione's going home, so without her, Harry and Ron won't be able to put the pieces together. I'm not saying their stupid, but Hermione's more... open minded. Ron and Harry wouldn't even consider you two switching bodies.

"As for Charlie, our parents will be so happy to see him since we don't see him every Christmas that it'll keep him busy. That also takes care of Mum and Dad.

"Ginny already knows, and she can help us keep the secret."

The pair nodded.

"And if they get suspicious?" Fred asked. "What do we do then?"

Bill contemplated that for a moment.

"Well," Percy spoke up, "if they get suspicious, we do something to throw them off. Like George and I can execute a prank and Fred can volunteer to help Mum with the dishes or something. The other would never do something like that.

Bill nodded. "That's a good idea, but remember, be careful, and I don't just mean at home. Weird things have been happening this year, and we can't report anything until we switch you two back. So until then, be careful and come to me if anything out of the ordinary happens."

"Can do," Fred told them.

"We will," Percy agreed, even as his hands shook like leaves in the wind. Fred didn't look this cold, and neither did Bill, so why was he?

Okay, maybe this was out of the ordinary, but it was normal to get cold. Maybe Quidditch practice just made a chill seep into his bones.

"Well, we've gotta get going. It's almost lunch time," Fred told Bill. "See you there."

Percy and Fred left, but as soon as they turned the corner, guess who Percy ran into?

Audrey Hunter.

"Oh, hi, Fred," she told him with a smile.

"Hey, Audrey," he told her, fighting down the blush that threatened to set his face on fire.

She grinned more and turned to Fred. "And whose this?"

"I'm Percy, Percy Weasley," he told her, "and you are?"

"Audrey, Audrey Hunter. I have to get going, but I'll see you two around." Percy didn't miss how she was staring particularly at Fred.

She ran off.

"She digs you, man," Fred told him. "And you dig her."

"It's just weird," Percy told him. "I mean, I find out I like guys in third year, and then, turn around and like a girl."

"It's called being bi, or bisexual," Fred told him.

"I know, but... how come I never figured it out before?"

"Percy, I don't mean to be rude, but you're a little in denial about your sexuality. Not like ashamed, but... confused."

"Good word choice."

"I think you're bi. After all, you like Oliver and you like Audrey. Do you want to kiss them?"

"What?" Percy's head jerked up at the abrupt question.

"Do you want to kiss them?" Fred repeated.

"Maybe... yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because Percy, the difference between liking a person and like liking a person is whether or not you'd kiss that person or be okay with dating them. Would you kiss them and/or date them?"

"Yeah."

"So there's nothing wrong with that. If you like Audrey, ask her out after we switch back. Does that mean you just girls? No. If you like Oliver, ask him out. Does that mean you just like boys? No. It's not just black and white; there's a gray area too."

Percy turned to him. "When did you get so smart?"

Fred shrugged. "I guess after becoming you, I had to grow up a little."

"Well, it's good that you grew up a little, but no matter what I've said in the past, Fred, don't grow up too fast, okay?"

"Oh, Percy, I'll never grow up."

"Well, even when you're forty and married with kids of your own, you'll always be my little brother."

"Thanks."

Somewhere along the way, Percy and Fred had forgotten to keep their voices down, which allowed a certain trio to overhear their entire conversation.

* * *

"Come on, you two, we'll lose them!"

"Yes, but if we get any closer, they'll see us."

"Shush up, you two, or we won't be able to hear," Harry hissed at Ron and Hermione.

"It's called being bi, or bisexual," Percy told Fred.

"I know, but... how come I never figured it out before?"

"Percy, I don't mean to be rude, but you're a little in denial about your sexuality. Not like ashamed, but... confused," Percy said.

Ron leaned over to whisper to the other two, "Why is he talking about himself in the third person?"

His friends shrugged.

"Good word choice," Fred said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I think you're bi. After all, you like Oliver and you like Audrey. Do you want to kiss them?"

The trio blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"I'm confused," Harry muttered.

"Me, too," Hermione agreed.

"Never thought I'd hear the day that Hermione Granger said she was confused," Ron snickered.

Hermione responded by slapping him on the arm.

"What?" Fred's head jerked up at the abrupt question.

"Do you want to kiss them?" Percy repeated.

"Maybe... yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because Percy, the difference between liking a person and like liking a person is whether or not you'd kiss that person or be okay with dating them. Would you kiss them and/or date them?"

"Once again, talking about himself in the third person," Ron mumbled.

"Yeah."

"So there's nothing wrong with that. If you like Audrey, ask her out after we switch back. Does that mean you just girls? No. If you like Oliver, ask him out. Does that mean you just like boys? No. It's not just black and white; there's a gray area too."

Harry froze before turning around slowly and mouthing to the other two, 'switch back?'

They shrugged.

Fred turned to Percy. "When did you get so smart?"

The taller of the two shrugged. "I guess after becoming you, I had to grow up a little."

"Becoming you?" Harry murmured.

Meanwhile, an idea was starting to form in Hermione's head.

"Well, it's good that you grew up a little, but no matter what I've said in the past, Fred, don't grow up too fast, okay?"

"Oh, Percy, I'll never grow up."

"Well, even when you're forty and married with kids of your own, you'll always be my little brother."

"Thanks."

The brothers walked off.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron muttered.

"Let's go to the library, " Hermione whispered. "I have a theory."

* * *

 _SIX CHAPTERS LEFT! Although I'll be sad to see the story end, trust me, you'll love the plot twist (mischievous laughter)._

 _Oh, I'm sorry, what were we talking about? (Just kidding)_


	25. Discovery and Oh, No

_Two chapters in one day!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

"So you're saying they switched bodies?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Harry," Ron whispered, "She's finally gone off the deep end. If we run now, we may just get away."

Hermione slapped his arm for the second time in fifteen minutes. "I'm not crazy; it all makes sense. Acting like the other; referring to themselves in third person; changes in character like Percy getting mad and Fred being calm. Then, Bill's involved somehow because they're spending eighty percent of their time with him. If he knows, than it explains that."

"Still. How?" Ron asked.

"Well, the twins are always experimenting. What if one of their experiments went wrong and literally blew up in their face? If Percy had been there, then, it explains everything. I'm sure there's a book on it here somewhere."

She scanned the shelves in search of it. She knew she had seen it before; she'd seen Fred and Percy reading it on their reading binge a few months ago. What was that all about anyway?

She found it: _DNA Chromosome._

"What's that?" Harry asked. "I know I've heard that name before."

"Professor Snape mentioned it once in class," she informed him. "It's defined as 'an ingredient added to a potion to aid in switching bodies. The potion was found to be incredibly dangerous and should never be used under any circumstances.' How did your brothers get it?"

"Fred and George are... talented, to say the least, " Ron responded. "But this doesn't explain how Fred and Percy switched bodies versus Fred and George."

"I think I know," Harry said.

He walked over to stand next to a bookshelf.

"Imagine I'm in Fred and George's room, and they're making the potion, or product, or whatever, right here. Now, imagine there's this loud noise, like their potions usually make. Now, imagine Percy's had enough of the loud noises going off in the middle of the night, so he storms in."

Harry stepped over the stand by their table and mimicked barging into the room.

"Then, something goes wrong. What, I don't know, but maybe Fred and Percy were talking and George noticed that something was off with the potion, so he tells them to duck and he gets down. But what if Fred and Percy were a second too late and the potion splattered all over them, resulting in the switch?"

"Harry might be onto something here," Hermione agreed. "We'll definitely need to do more research, but that's a loose version of what most likely happened that night."

"But there's one more question," Ron spoke up. "Why haven't they told anyone?"

"Maybe," Hermione said, slowly, "they're afraid, too. After all, the Ministry is banned from doing this experiment on people, but I'd be curious to find out. So if it was an accident-"

"They can't be faulted for it," Harry finished.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed. "Because the Ministry would want to do all kinds of testing on them, so they had to keep it on the down low while they figured out a way to reverse it."

"Do you think they've found a way?"

"I assume they found some kind of potion to fix this," Hermione responded. "That would explain why they're not switched back yet, but they're not here in the library everyday, looking for an antidote."

"I don't know much about this body switching business, but I can tell you one thing," Ron said. "This is going to be an interesting Christmas."

* * *

"BILL!"

Bill Weasley jumped, splattering ink all over his desk as his two brothers rushed inside, looking so pale and worried, he nearly had a heart attack right then and there.

But yes, Fred and Percy looked like they were on the verge of a panic attack.

"It's getting worse," They said in unison.

"What is?"

"The Merge," They said in tandem.

"Oh, no, I almost forgot about that," he muttered. "Come on, we have to hurry."

He ushered them on to Professor Snape's office, thanking Merlin that it's Sunday and there were no classes. That would be an awkward conversation to have in front of the entire class.

"Professor," he said, practically bringing down the door as he banged it open.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" Snape drawled.

"Their brains are merging; what do we do?"

That got Snape's attention.

"Well... this is the most difficult part when it comes to the Switch, even more so than finding a way to switch back, but there is a way. I cannot speed up the potion making process; that may do more harm than good. I can't stop it, but I can slow it down."

He stood and rummaged through his potion cabinet, in search of those two vials that he'd made months ago.

"I made a potion to slow it down. At the third month, the Merge speeds up, but by taking this potion every Sunday morning until the potion is ready, you can slow the merge down to give us some time."

"How do you know so much about this, Professor?" Bill asked.

Snape was glad that he was facing the potions cabinet as it hid his tiny, almost nonexistent smile.

"Well, believe it or not, I've dealt with this before. When I was in school, my friend, Regulus, accidently switched bodies with his brother, Sirius. So you can say that I'm experienced when it comes to DNA CHROMOSOME."

He knew the brothers were exchanging glances behind his back, and he didn't blame them. I mean, this isn't something that happens everyday, and for him to experience it twice in a life time must be quite the shock.

He finally found it, stored in the back, and placed them on his desk.

Two vials of clear liquid that could make or break this entire incident.

"Now, pick them up," he told them.

Percy and Fred obeyed, moving in a singular motion.

Percy's vial turned emerald green whilst Fred's turned a vibrant orange.

They looked confused at the color change, and Snape smirked. That never ceased to surprise people.

"I make the potion a certain way, but if a person were to drink it like that, it would kill them. Therefore, the potion adjusts itself according to touch, hence the color change. This is because it has to fit both your mind and body, so magic can alter the ingredients and the amounts accordingly. Drink the entire vial every Sunday morning, and it'll refill automatically. Start now."

Fred and Percy didn't say a word (probably because it would come out in unison or one would repeat the other) as they uncorked the vials and chugged their contents.

For a moment, none of them seemed willing to say a word.

Finally, Fred said, "Did it work?"

They held their breath, waiting to see if Percy would repeat it. He didn't.

"Thank you, Professor," Bill told him.

"You're welcome. Now, you best be going. People will start to wonder where you're at."

* * *

The spell wasn't working as well or as fast as he hoped, but it was working. The cold Percy was experiencing was only the first step; nightmares was the next step, and that was his way into the mind of Percy Weasley.

And so as Percy laid his head down to sleep, Tom Riddle snapped his fingers and the night terrors began.

"Good luck, Percy Weasley," he whispered. "You're gonna need it."

* * *

 _Bye for now!_


	26. Home For The Holidays

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

 _WARNINGS: THERE IS A VERY BAD NIGHTMARE AT THE END THAT INVOLVES BLOOD AND MURDER, LANGUAGE_

* * *

True to Snape's words, the Merge had slowed and Percy and Fred were no longer speaking in unison, but that didn't solve their new problem.

It occurred on the train ride home when Fred was sitting with Oliver Wood, and Percy was laughing with Lee Jordan and George.

As Percy laughed at a joke Lee had made, the compartment door slid open to reveal the Golden Trio themselves, Hermione, Harry, and Ron.

"Could we speak with... Fred for a moment?" Hermione asked. "It's important."

Percy frowned. He could've sworn she'd hesitated before saying Fred; they couldn't know, could they?

"Um, sure," he told them, stepping out of the compartment and sliding the door shut. "What's up, little bro?"

"Look, cut the act," Ron told him. "We know you're Percy."

Percy considered going into disbelief and asking his brother if he'd been making Essence of Insanity in Potions class, but he knew that would never work.

He sighed. "How'd you find out?"

"We followed you and heard your entire conversation. It wasn't hard to put the pieces together," Hermione answered.

"Look, don't tell anyone, alright? The only ones that know are me, Fred, George, Oliver, Bill, and Ginny," Percy told them.

"Wait. Ginny?" Ron asked.

"She kind of found out by accident," Percy told him, smiling sheepishly. "But anyway, don't tell anyone, especially Mum. She'll get worried, and when Mum gets worried, people know. We can't risk this getting out."

"I agree," Harry said. "'In fact, we'll help you keep your secret."

"Nothing in return?" Percy asked, suspiciously.

"Let's just say you owe us a favor," Ron said. "Now, what I want to know is how you two kept this a secret?"

"Well, we didn't keep it a total secret. George has known from the beginning, but the others found out on their own."

"Still. I dare say you've impressed me," Harry told him.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Good to know. Now, I should get back, or the others will get suspicious. If you want to hear the story, Fred and Oliver are a few compartments down."

He disappeared into the compartment.

The Golden trio turned and knocked on the compartment of Fred Weasley and Oliver Wood.

"Oi, Fred," Ron said, skipping the explanation as he stepped inside, followed by Harry and Hermione.

Fred barely looked up. "So you found out."

"Yep."

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, let's start with how you got into this predicament," Hermione suggested.

"Well, I guess it started when George and I decided to use DNA CHROMOSOME.

"Before you say anything, I know it was stupid, but George and I can be that way. We were making a certain product, a less painful version of Polyjuice, basically. Percy came in, telling us to keep it down, and something went wrong, causing the potion to explode. George ducked, but the potion splattered all over me and Percy."

"Percy and I," Hermione corrected.

"Bleh," Fred told her in return before picking up the story.

"So we tried to hide it by acting like one another. We told Bill after he saw something that he wasn't supposed to see, long story. Oliver found out the minute I opened my mouth- or Percy's mouth. Whatever. Ginny found out by accident. Snape knows because he's making us the antidote. The fact that no one else found out was just dumb luck."

"Alright, then, when are you gonna switch back?" Harry asked.

"The potion will be ready after break. So if Percy and I can survive that long, then, everything will go back to normal. If we can't, well, we're screwed."

"Speaking of Percy," Oliver suddenly spoke up. They all jumped; he'd been so quiet, they'd forgotten he was there. "Don't you think he's been acting a little weird lately?"

"Well, what kind of weird are we talking about?" Fred asked. "Like weird, as in Percy's normal? Or like... call the cops and the mental hospital kind of weird?"

"The second one."

"He wasn't acting weird," Hermione said, " but when we talked to him, but he did look a little off."

"How so?" Fred asked.

"Well, he looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep, and his hands were shaking, like he was cold. I mean, sure, it's winter, but the train's heated. Why would he be so cold?"

"You know, that happened a few days ago, too," Fred told them. "The cold, I mean."

"We'll talk to him about it over break," Ron decided. "Maybe he's just getting sick."

If only that were the truth...

* * *

No sooner had the sixth Weasleys (Bill rode the train home), Harry, and Hermione stepped off the train did they find themselves in a tight embrace.

"Oh, my babies are home!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"Molly, they can't breathe," Arthur laughed, which was true. Poor Ginny, stuck in the middle, was going blue in the face.

"Oh, sorry," she said, letting go reluctantly. "So whose ready to go home?"

"Let's get to it!" Bill cheered. "No work!"

"No school!" The others laughed.

Fred rolled his eyes. "Immature."

"Oh, come on, Perce, loosen up," Percy chuckled.

"Yeah, son, who doesn't like holiday break?" Arthur laughed.

"Oh, I love break, but we're kind of in the way. So if you must celebrate excessively, let's do so at home and not in the middle of the crowd."

It was true. With a family as big as their's, they caused quite the obstacle for the flow of people.

"Oh, right, let's go home, kids," Molly told them, leading them through the traffic.

* * *

 _He was standing over the body of a woman- a dead woman._

 _He slowly knelt beside her and whimpered when he saw the sheer amount of blood coating the ground around her. That blood also covered his hands._

 _He recognized the woman- or girl, more accurately, because she looked to be maybe sixteen._

 _"Audrey," he whimpered._

 _"Are you proud of yourself?" A voice shouted._

 _He turned around to see Fred standing there, looking pissed off, with a dead George at his feet._

 _"What? Freddie-"_

 _The punch hit him square in the eye._

 _"You bastard! You murderer! Monster."_

 _"Monster."_

 _"Monster."_

 _"Monster."_

 _People were creeping out of the shadows, each image more horrifying than the last._

 _His dad carrying Ginny, covered in her blood with his own nasty cut on his forehead._

 _Harry supporting a sobbing and blood covered Ron, holding his hand against a wound on the redhead's stomach._

 _His mother looking like an Inferi with a gaunt face and gray skin, blood turning her skin scarlet._

 _Charlie crying over Bill's body, a knife sticking out of his own shoulder, not seeming to care that he was losing blood._

 _Oliver standing there, shirtless, with I Never Loved You carved into his chest._

 _"Monster."_

 _"Monster."_

 _"Monster."_

 _"No! I-I'm sorry!" He cried out._

 _"Monster."_

 _"Monster."_

 _"Monster!"_

 _"No!"_

"Percy!"

* * *

 ** _And the second phase of Tom Riddle's plan begins. What will come of this?_**

 ** _See you next time!_**


	27. He's Onto Us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Percy!"

"What?" He muttered, sitting up.

"You were having a nightmare," Fred told him.

"Did you have it, too?"

"No, I heard you screaming down the hall," Fred said. "By some miracle, no one except George and I woke up. I told him to go back to sleep, that I would handle it. Now, what were you dreaming about?"

"It was horrible, Freddie," Percy muttered. "The entire family, Oliver, and Audrey... if you weren't dead, you were hurt, and you all blamed me. Monster, you called me."

"Shh, Perce, we're okay, except for the whole switching bodies thing. It's alright."

Percy nodded, but he just had the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

"It's only the second day. How is he onto us already?" Fred asked.

"Dad's clever, and he knows his kids," Bill answered.

"Mum does, too," Percy reminded him.

"Yes, but Dad is much more open minded."

"Still. I love Dad, but he isn't exactly... clever. Curious, yes. But he's clever in his own way, which mostly consists of figuring out how Muggle contraptions work," Percy told them.

"I agree, but how do we hide it from him?" Fred asked. "If he's already suspicious..."

"We'll need to throw him off our tail," Bill said. "And I have an idea, but we'll need help from everyone in the family, or at least the ones that know."

"We're listening..."

* * *

LATER THAT DAY...

"Fred, George!" Fred screamed as he exited Percy's room, covered in feathers and missing his glasses. "I am going to kill you!"

Percy and George made a break for the stairs, laughing as they ran past Ron and Ginny, who were slipping all over the floor, covered in honey and silly string. Harry was stuck to the wall, which was covered in one of Fred and George's joke products, Silly, Sticky Stuff (they'd come up with a better name later).

"Fredrick, George!" Molly shouted, dripping with ice water.

Arthur stiffled a laugh from where he stood with a bucket on his foot and green hair. "Boys, get down here, and apologize to everyone."

"Where are my glasses?"

"Could somebody get me off the wall?"

"Our hands are stuck together!"

"FRED, GEORGE!" Charlie yelled as he ran in, running into the doorframe as he tried to throw Bill off his back. And I don't mean pig back ride style; Bill's back was actually glued to Charlie's.

"We better run," Percy whispered to George.

"Yep."

They sprinted for the door.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Charlie chuckled, turning on his heel (slamming Bill into a table in the process) to grab both of them by the back of their shirts.

"This was even better than I thought," Bill muttered.

Charlie and Arthur frowned. Damn it, they heard him!

Luckily, Ron and Ginny distracted them when they came toppling down the stairs, their hands covered in honey and practically glued together.

Molly glared at the 'twins'.

They smiled, sheepishly.

"Sorry?" They said in tandem.

* * *

"Fred, George, you two are in so much trouble. We just got Ron and Ginny's hands unstuck; Bill and Charlie are still glued together; we still can't get Harry off that wall. Your father may permanently have green hair, and Percy still can't find his glasses!"

"Oh, I can solve that problem," Percy told his mother, taking the glasses from his pocket and placing them on his nose, pushing them up with his pointer finger. "My name is Percival, and I am the world's biggest prat."

"I heard that!" Fred snapped, stepping into the room and yanking the glasses off of Percy's (or would it be Fred's?) face. He placed them on his nose before stomping out to get the rest of the feathers off.

"Sorry, Mum," Percy said, not sounding very sorry.

"Fredrick-"

"AHHH! FUCK!"

Charlie stumbled in, finally unattached from Bill, his shirt ripped to shreds in the back and his back scarlet.

"Okay," George laughed. "I am not sorry about that. That was hilarious."

"Fred, George, I'll talk to you. Meanwhile, Molly, Charlie, you may want to try to get Harry off that wall," Arthur said as he stepped into the room, his hair still emerald green.

Molly sighed before leaving with Charlie to try and yank Harry off of the upstairs wall.

"Now," Arthur said, turning to face them, "which one of you is Fred, and which one is George? Or should I say which one of you is Percy, and which one of you is George?"

The pair froze.

"What?" Percy gaped. "How did you-"

"I know my kids," Arthur said with a smirk. "Now, I want to know everything."

* * *

The rest of the holidays went off without a hitch. Mum and Charlie were kept in the dark; Snape sent a letter to tell them that the potion was coming along nicely. They'd be able to take it the minute they got back, and if everything went as planned, the switch would be immediate.

Meanwhile, Fred was trying to get Percy to ask Audrey out.

"Dude, it's obvious you like her. Just ask her out to dinner in Hogsmeade or something."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?"

"Dude, she was so checking you out- or me in your body out? Okay, I think I've just blown my mind."

"Yeah, try not to think about it too much. It'll just confuse you even more."

"Anyway, ask. Her. Out!" Fred cried, shaking Percy's shoulders.

"But what if-"

"No what ifs! Just go for it! We'll be switched back in a few hours, and I will make you ask her out! Do you understand me Percy?"

Percy rolled his eyes before giving a mock salute. "Yes, sir, yes, sir."

"Kids, come on! It's time to board the train! " Molly called, waving them over.

"Coming, Mum!" The brothers called.

They turned to each other.

"A few more hours."

If only those hours didn't seem so long...

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom Riddle smiled. A few more months and his plan would be complete.

Percy and those other nosy Weasleys would regret the day they crossed Tom Riddle.

* * *

 _3 MORE CHAPTERS!_

 _See you soon._


	28. The Antidote

_2 MORE CHAPTERS!_

 _WARNINGS: LANGUAGE AND NON GRAPHIC MOLESTATION (TAKES PLACE IN A DREAM)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nada._**

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Bill asked Fred and Percy.

The entire Weasley clan, bar their parents and Charlie obviously, along with Harry, Hermione, and Oliver, sat together on the train. For the first ten minutes, no one had said a word, all too nervous to speak.

Percy shrugged. "I'm ready, but it'll be different. That's for sure."

"I agree," Fred told them. "I mean, I've been Percy Weasley for months. Being Fred again, both physically and mentally, is going to be a little weird."

"I can only imagine," Hermione agreed. "Switching bodies is bad enough, but having to use a barely tested antidote? I'd be a nervous wreck."

Fred smiled, anxiously. "Oh, believe me, Hermione, we are. "

"It'll be okay," Harry told them. "It will," he didn't sound so sure.

"It. Will. Be. O-kay," Ron said, breaking down each syllable. "I know it. If there's one thing us Weasleys are known for other than breeding like rabbits and being dirt poor, it's that we can get in the worst situations and come out mostly okay."

"True that, brother," George laughed, giving Ron a fist bump. "I mean, look at these past two years. Ron nearly gets killed; you two switch bodies; Tom Riddle got involved; and yet, we're all still alive."

"We are extremely lucky in the staying alive part," Percy chuckled.

"Amen," Bill concluded.

A pregnant silence descended upon the compartment.

"Look," George said, uncharacteristically quiet. "Didn't you say Professor Snape has done this before? For the first and probably last time, we have to trust him."

"George is right," Bill agreed. "Everything will be okay in the end,"

"If it's not okay, it's not the end," Percy whispered.

Fred chuckled. "You been reading that quote book of your's again?"

"Hey, it's very interesting," Percy protested, but he cracked a smile for the first time since the train reeled out of the station.

The group laughed.

"You know," Percy mumbled, "maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. I know for sure, if we hadn't switched bodies, we wouldn't be able to just... laugh together."

"Percy's gotta point," Ginny told them. "I don't think we've had this much fun together in... forever."

"Yes!" Ron said. "It's a little weird."

"Agreed," the compartment chorused.

* * *

 _He was cold. Freezing. And wet, for some reason._

 _No, literally, his robes were soaked with this frigid water, and he was convinced that that water would turn to ice at any moment._

 _"Hello, Percy."_

 _"Tom?" He slurred, feeling sluggish._

 _"Hello, my sweet."_

 _A hand, almost nonexistent, swept aside his curls._

 _"No," he grumbled. "Don't touch me."_

 _"But you see, Perce, you don't have much of a say in it," Tom mumbled._

 _It was just like that night a few years ago. Nonexistent hands- almost made of air- touching him where he didn't want to be touched._

 _"Freddie!" He called, weakly._

 _"I can be whoever you want me to be," Tom told him._

 _"NO! No, Freddie, help! Bill, George, Ron, anyone! Help!"_

 _"Shut up, bitch!" A hand connected with his face._

 _"No, get off me, you bastard!"_

 _"Shut up!" A punch to the ribs sent pain spiraling through his chest._

 _"No!"_

 _Magic sparked in the air as he screamed._

 _"Get the fuck off me!"_

"Percy."

 _"Please, help me!"_

"Percy!"

" _Shush, Percy. If you fight, it'll only hurt more."_

 _"HELP ME!"_

 _Tom punched him again, right in the eyes._

 _"Help!"_

"Percy, wake... up!"

 _The world was going black._

"Percy!"

" _You're mine, baby, and you always will be. Learn to accept it," Tom smirked._

"PERCY!"

* * *

Percy sat up in his seat, swinging his fist blindly.

"Holy shit, Perce!" Fred yelped as he leaped back, his nose dripping blood. "That was quite the upper cut, man."

"Who knew Percy could throw a punch?" Ron gaped.

"I do, now," Fred muttered, grabbing a handkerchief from Hermione to stem the flow of blood.

"Sorry bout that, Fred," Percy smiled, sheepishly.

"It's cool, but I think we've all learned a valuable lesson," Fred muttered.

"Yes," George agreed, "don't wake Percy up."

Laughter echoed inside the compartment.

"Anyway," Fred said, turning back to Percy, "we're here."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Percy and Fred were skidding into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, followed by everyone from their compartment.

"Is it ready?" Fred asked Snape, who simply handed them two vials of a luminescent blue liquid.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

They stared at each other.

"Okay, I'm not gonna miss that," Fred muttered.

"Agreed," Percy sighed.

Fred shrugged. "Bottoms up."

They chugged the vials.

Percy looked confused. "I don't feel any-Holy shit, that hurts!"

"Oh, yeah," Snape muttered, and the others were shocked to see that his cheeks were tinged with scarlet. "I may have forgotten to mention that it's a little painful."

That was an understatement. The potion burned the throat and the stomach, sending waves of pain to their brains.

"Did it work?" Percy's body asked.

"Which one are you?" Bill asked, hesitantly.

"I'm Fred," Percy's body said.

"And I'm Percy," Fred's body told them.

Damn it, so close.

* * *

 _Cliffhanger! See you next time._


	29. Love Conquers All

_ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE!_

 ** _Disclaimer: if I owned Harry Potter, there'd be an entire series just on the Mauraders Era with Regulus Black as the main character, plus bigger roles for characters like Percy Weasley and Colin Creevey. Therefore, I own nothing._**

* * *

"It didn't work," Bill whispered in horror. "Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know," Professor Snape muttered in wonder. "I wasn't there when Regulus and Sirius switched back, but I know the potion worked."

"You don't know?" Fred demanded, sounding awfully close to tears. "Does this mean we may never switch back?"

"I'm afraid so. Until we can find another antidote..." Snape said, sounding completely baffled.

"That was the only antidote," Percy muttered. "We would've found it by now if there was another."

"We can't lose hope," Ron choked. "I mean, there's gotta be another way."

"There isn't, Ron," Fred whispered. "I'm sorry."

"I guess we better get used to being each other," Percy murmured.

He reached forward and pulled Fred into a hug.

"You know, if I had to switch bodies with anyone, I'm glad it was you," Percy told him, his voice low.

"I love you, Perce," he said into his brother's ear, but everyone heard him.

"I love you, too, Freddie."

Suddenly, all the cold that had seeped into Percy's bones over the past few weeks, all the terror from his nightmare, and the dull ache left over from the potion drained away. He felt warm, happy, light. Little did he know, Fred felt it, too.

A dull pang hit his heart, and he flinched, pulling away from Fred only to see that... it was really Fred. Body and all.

"It worked!" Fred screamed, embracing his older brother once more.

"That was weird," Harry muttered.

"What was?" Percy asked, pulling away from Fred.

"Well... right after you said I love you, there was this bright light."

"It was multiple colors," Ginny added. "From green to orange to blue to black. It was pretty cool. "

"Alright," Fred cleared his throat. "Not that I'm not glad to be back, but... what just happened?"

"A delayed reaction maybe?" Snape mumbled. "That was odd."

"Maybe love really does conquer all," Percy chuckled, swinging an arm around Fred's shoulder.

The rest of them laughed.

But who knows? Maybe it does.

Somewhere, some time, Fate grinned as the destiny of everyone and everything changed.

* * *

"Come on, Perce," Fred begged him.

They were standing outside the Great Hall, preparing to follow their family inside for the Welcome Back Feast.

"But what if she-"

"We talked about this, Percy. No buts. Now, go, or I'll tell Charlie that you were the one that stole all his clothes in his last year, making him walk around naked until he found them plastered all over the Great Hall."

"Hey, he should be thanking me. The ladies were all over him the next week."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Just go."

He shoved his elder brother into the Great Hall, and with a glare at Fred, Percy walked across the room.

"Hey, um, Audrey, could I talk with you for a moment?" Percy asked her.

"Sure," she said, standing up and waving goodbye to her smirking friends.

The pair stepped out of the room, standing beside the Grand Staircase.

"Um, Audrey, so my brother's told me a lot about you, and you sound like a great person. Plus, you're really pretty... oh my gosh, that sounded so shallow. Um..."

By now, Percy resembled a fire truck, and Audrey had started snickering.

"The point is... would you like to get a drink with me at the Three Broomsticks next Hogsmeade trip?" Percy said in such an rush that he feared she hadn't understood him.

She smiled before standing on her tip toes and kissing him on the cheek. "I'd love to."

Fireworks went off in Percy's mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fred was ticked off.

Kyle was taunting him again, and Fred's friends and twin looked ready to blow a casket.

"Fat ass," Kyle chuckled, cruelly. "Are you really gonna eat all that? If you are, I bet you'll go puke it up afterwards, little bulimic."

Fred was shocked to find that... the words didn't really bother him anymore. It was like someone had flipped a switch, turning the insecurity to confidence and maybe... just a little anger.

He stood and turned to face Kyle.

"Look," he said, sternly, "maybe I'm not thin and toned or a genius or anything like that. Maybe I'm not perfect. But you know what? Neither are you.

"You could have everything. You're handsome; you're smart; you're funny. But guess what? When it boils down to it, no one is going to overlook the fact that you're a jerk just because you have everything else.

"So maybe I'm not rich or handsome or incredibly intelligent, but I'm a hell of a lot better person than you are."

Applause rang through the hall, starting with Percy, who stood at the door with Audrey, until even McGonagall was clapping.

As soon as the applause died down, Dumbledore stood.

"Fred Weasley, it takes an incredible amount of courage to stand up to a bully. Therefore, I award you thirty points to Gryffindor. Fifteen for being brave enough to stand up to a bully. Another fifteen for using words instead of your fists or your wand."

Fred smiled before calling, "Thank you, Professor. "

The professors exchanged bewildered glances. That was oddly polite for Fred Weasley.

But they shrugged it off. No one could deny that many people had changed this year.

Percy walked over and hugged Fred, surprising everyone. Many of them hadn't seen Percy place a hand on someone's shoulder, much less hug them.

"Good job, little brother," he muttered into his ear.

"You too, Perce."

But little did they know, things were far from over.

* * *

While Percy thrashed in his bed as another nightmare gripped him, Tom Riddle grinned.

His plan was falling into place perfectly, and now that he didn't have to worry about that Fred Weasley getting in the way, things were even better.

One more month, and everything would be complete.

Good luck, Percy Weasley. You're gonna need it.

And the final phase of the plan began.

* * *

 _See you soon for the last chapter!_


	30. Tom Riddle's Plan

_LAST CHAPTER!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

The months flew by as the cold winter days turned into hot summer months.

It was the end of May, and the day was humid and boiling. Students were jittery with excitement as the last day of school was only two weeks off.

The Mandrakes (while not as many students were petrified, there were a hand full) were almost ready. The monster had not shown up, nor the frightening and bloody messages on the wall. Hogwarts was at peace.

They should've known it was all too good to last.

The Weasley family, meanwhile, was as changed as ever.

When the kids went home for the Easter holidays, their parents and the second eldest had noticed a change- a good one, at that. No more battles at the dinner table; no more taunting; no more worrying about the dangers Ron was getting into with Harry and Hermione (at least at the moment).

Even the twins and Percy were getting along! Fred sat by Percy at the dinner table every night, and they often joked together.

Speaking of Percy, he was, perhaps, the most changed. He played Quidditch with them, proving to be a fairly decent Chaser. More than once over the holidays, he pulled a prank with the twins, shocking Molly so much that she didn't even scold them!

While Molly and Charlie had no idea what was going on, Arthur just smiled in the background. Apparently, this body changing mishap had changed his children more than he previously thought.

Bill was much closer to siblings, and even though he could quit now that this dilemma had been solved, he wanted to continue working at Hogwarts. He rather enjoyed teaching Ancient Runes, and besides, it meant the opportunity to retrieve blackmail.

Ron and Ginny had also changed. They both hung out with their family more; Ginny because Fred and Percy has pretty much saved her from Tom Riddle, and Ron because neither of them were as annoying as opposed to before the incident.

But they should've known something would go wrong sooner or later.

Percy was still freezing cold all of the time, and his nightmares were getting more gruesome by the day. On top of that were the strange black outs. Randomly, he'd forget an hour, or even a day, as if a puzzle pice fell out of the universe.

Yet... he couldn't bring himself to tell anyone. Anytime he tried to open his mouth and make the words come out, his throat closed up, and the next thing he knew, he was talking about the Transfiguration homework.

Not only that, but he'd started cutting again. He knew he shouldn't, and he wanted to stop, but sometimes after a nightmare, he'd wake up and have a blade pressed to his wrist before he knew what he was doing.

And... he was scared.

He'd started dating Audrey, and anytime he was around her, all of the depression and fear slipped away. For a time, he could forget about the terror the nightmare left him with and the cold that grabbed him in its icy embrace.

No one noticed anything was wrong, and for a while, Percy could fool himself into believing that everything was okay.

But deep down, he always knew it wasn't.

And one day, as he walked down the hall, something strange happened.

The world was growing dull and dark, as if he were losing consciousness, but his legs moved as if the world wasn't going black.

The last thing he heard was "You're mine, now."

The last thing he thought was _'oh, shit.'_

The world went dark.

* * *

Fred knew something was wrong. He could feel it in his gut, in the hollow cavity in his chest that screamed, 'something's not right here.'

"You alright, Freddie?" George asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yeah, it's just... something doesn't feel right."

"What could it be?" George asked, curiously.

"I don't know, it just... it feels like the night that Percy was in trouble all those months ago. The night Tom Riddle attacked him."

"You think Percy might be in trouble?" George asked, the tiniest bit of alarm creeping into his voice.

"I don't know," Fred muttered, "but I'm gonna find out."

He rushed off to Bill's classroom, George following closely behind.

"Bill?" He called as he stepped into the room.

Bill looked up from grading papers with a smile. "Hello, little devils, what's up?"

"Have you seen Percy?" Might as well get right down to it.

Bill shook his head, looking worried. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"No... yes? Maybe. I don't know," Fred stammered. "It's just a feeling."

Bill raised an eyebrow. "Fred, the most important lesson you can ever learn is to trust your instincts. Now, what is this feeling like?"

"Well, it's like my chest is empty, like something's missing. My brain is telling me that something's wrong, but for the life of me, I can't figure out what that is. I haven't had this feeling since Riddle attacked Percy all those months ago."

Bill nodded. "Well, I think we should trust it. Let's go find Oliver; if anyone knows where Percy is, he does."

They found Oliver walking back from Quidditch practice, his gear in hand.

"Oliver!" Fred called. "Have you seen Percy?"

Oliver shook his head. "He said he was going to meet up with Audrey in the library."

"Well, let's find Audrey," George said.

"Why? What's wrong with Percy?" Oliver demanded.

They explained everything to him on the way to the library, where they found Audrey waiting outside.

"Hey, guys," she said with her bright smile. "Have any of you seen Percy? We were supposed to meet here to study five minutes ago."

"Fred's right," Oliver said. "Percy would never be late unless something was wrong."

"Wait. Something's wrong with Percy?" Audrey said, anxiously.

They went through another explanation as quickly as possible.

"I say we split up," Bill said. "Audrey takes the Great Hall. George takes the Charms corridor; maybe he got held up by Flitwick or something; I'll take the Headmaster's office to ask if he's seen Percy; Fred, you take Gryffindor Tower; Oliver, you check outside. Go."

The group split up, Fred growing more and more panicked as this feeling grew more and more stronger.

Was Percy really in danger, or was he just paranoid? But then again, Percy had been late for studying with Audrey, which wasn't like him at all.

Fred turned the corner and froze.

No... no, no, no, NO!

He turned on his heel and ran to find the others.

* * *

After checking their designated places, the group met back up, except for Fred, who had to go the farthest.

"Anything?" Bill asked.

The group shook their heads.

"Damn," he muttered. "Where would Percy be?"

As if on cue, Fred whirled around the corner.

Fred certainly looked terrified. His face was white as a ghost, and he was shaking from head to toe, breathing heavy and fast.

"Percy's been taken."

The world dropped out from under Bill Weasley.

* * *

 _THE SEQUEL IS UP! It is called His Skeleton._


End file.
